Choices
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: This is the follow on from 'Philip and Amyntor', posted earlier. The stroy is complete, told in eight long chapters - please forgive me if you prefer shorter chapters but I have a very erratic computer which is allowing me limited internet access.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander took a breath of fresh morning air as he walked down the stone steps, to a small courtyard that would lead him out of the palace and towards the stables.

It was a route that would keep him hidden, he knew the guards would say nothing, unless asked, and in just a short time he would be riding Bucephalus through the gates of Pella to taste freedom, if only for a little while.

Life in the palace seemed to be smothering him and he faltered in his steps, as in the solitude of the courtyard he gave in to the emotions he had been holding deep inside, crouching down and holding his head in his hands, trying to make himself small enough so he could disappear.

He was seventeen, and should have had the choices any man his age would have been free to have. Where he went, who he spent time with, how much he drank, how he acted, what he did...who he slept with.

Later, his mother would send for him, demanding to know why he had not claimed the young virgin sent to him late last night. He almost had, just to save himself the aggravation of her accusations - that he must be a gynis, because a servant at Mieza had seen him kissed by another boy, a boy who had not been brought back to Pella.

Alexander wiped at the tears in his eyes with the palms of his hands, pressing them in to his eyes to stop any more from falling. It was weak to cry.

He could not even remember the boys name, it had only been one kiss, but because the servant saw the boy make the first move, his mother...and father, now thought that he took the woman's role in love.

A bitter laugh escaped from deep within. He had never had the choice of who to love. Potential lovers were paraded before him, almost every day now. Older, experienced courtesans meant to seduce him, young virgins, like the one last night and also boys his own age, all hand-picked by his mother, approved of by his father, and all of them willing to report back on his performance, or lack of it.

Alexander stood up straight, taking a deep breath. The only love he had ever known was the love he had for his mother. Yet his mother's love came at a price and each day it seemed to cost him more.

This time, last year, he was Regent, leading the army to battle. He had even named his first town after himself...well, not so much a town, but he felt that he was finally achieving something. Then his father had returned and praised him, embraced him, and taken the power back.

There would be another battle to fight, soon enough, this time, in all probability, it would be with Athens and her allies. Ambassadors seemed to arrive from there on a regular basis, but nothing ever got settled, because a battle suited his father's plans.

Not that he was invited to the talks, his mother kept him informed of what was said. It was her servant who had watched him at Mieza, her servants who told her of his whereabouts. That was why he was using these stairs, that was why he wanted to escape unseen.

He wiped his eyes, once more, looking about, feeling as he was being watched. He felt that if he closed his eyes he would hear the whispers, echoing along the hallways to his mother's rooms.

They could only report that he was alone - he was always alone, even amongst others.

He made his way to the stables, waving away a groom who came to assist him. He fetched his bridle and snagged an apple which had been left on a wooden chest, feeding it to the stallion, then offering him the bit before leading the horse out.

Bucephalus stooped down in a low bow, allowing Alexander to easily step astride the horse's broad back.

One of the older grooms laughed, making some comment about the trick, which Alexander did not quite hear, though he smiled in return as if he had. Then he nodded a farewell as he headed for the gates.

Bucephalus seemed just as eager to be free, giving a buck as they reached open ground and all too happy to gallop on command. Alexander steered him towards the mountains, that looked close enough to reach quickly, when in truth he knew they were a good day's ride away.

He reined Bucephalus in and looked back towards Pella, smiling because he had managed to escape, but not entirely comfortable with the fact he was alone. If he had asked, and if they were free, he knew his companions would have come with him. He liked company, he liked to talk and drink and laugh. but he craved something more. Power, perhaps, that's what his father said..

His father thought he spent too much time with his mother. His mother thought he spent too much time with his father. Parmenion thought he was arrogant, too confident. Antigonus had told him he was wilful, taking off with the army, not thinking that he might have got the army killed. Cleitus thought he was a mother's boy, and though he had not said it Alexander had seen the word 'gynis' forming on his lips, a time or two. Even Antipater had told him he was too impatient, that his dark moods and temper would do him no favours.

Alexander wondered how these people, who were so critical, would cope if they received the same brutal honesty. He could see where the truth was in their words, but he also knew there was loyalty, generosity and consideration within him too, but nobody had ever mentioned any of these qualities.

Tears came again and he closed his eyes to deny them, then laughed as he realised Antipater was right about his dark moods.

Bucephalus fidgeted beneath him, so Alexander urged him on, turning away from the mountains and heading for the river, knowing he could reach that soon enough.

Before he reached it he saw a troop of cavalry leaving the city, and even from a distance he could see his friends Craterus and Ptolemy were amongst them.

He wheeled Bucephalus around and headed over to them, picking a route that would intercept them. The captain of the troop acknowledged him and called a halt as he approached, looking back to make sure all the riders were in good order.

"Where are you heading?" Alexander asked.

"Just to Thermia," came the reply. "There's an Athenian delegation due to arrive, if they're not already on their way. We're to meet them and give them an escort in."

"Are you coming?" joked Craterus, seeing that Alexander was sorely tempted to join them.

"He'd love to," Ptolemy chipped in, and gave a look of commiseration.

The captain picked up his reins, under orders to be gone. "Thermia's nothing much, too loud for my taste, though the gambling's good. Joy to you, Alexander."

Wishing them joy, Alexander watched as they rode away, raising a hand in salute to Craterus who looked over his shoulder and called out to him, tempting him to follow.

Deciding not to delay the inevitable any longer Alexander headed back to Pella, leaving Bucephalus with a groom before making his way to the palace. Hoping that he might make it to his room without anyone seeing him; with luck there might not be anyone waiting for him there.

The fates were not being kind to him. He had hardly stepped inside the entrance hall when one of his mother's servants ran over, saying that Olympias wanted to see him.

He nodded in response, but carried on towards his rooms. She could wait, or find her own way to his rooms, but he knew when he walked away that sooner or later he would visit her that day, overwhelmed by his sense of obligation to her.

At least nobody was waiting for him in his rooms, except for a servant who poured him a cup of wine then hurried to prepare a bath, when ordered.

Alexander walked through to his bedroom, finishing the wine before lying on his bed, his right hand upon his chest, his fingers drumming out a rhythm, marking time, time passing as he lay inert.

Lost and alone. Bored with his self pity and his solitude, he got up from the bed, to take his bath, see his mother and then to go and find his friends.

The next morning found him retracing the same route, though his mood was lighter as Perdiccas and Seleucus were hopefully waiting for him at the stables and a days hunting lay ahead.

He ran over the open ground, in front of the palace, to the steps that would lead him to the stables, only to hesitate, as he saw his father already there, his generals with him.

He went to turn and go back but his father had already seen him, his one eye missing nothing.

"Alexander! I sent for you but I did not think the servant would deliver the message so soon."

"I had no message," Alexander replied, looking about to see Selecus and Perdiccas in full armour, already mounted. Seleucus shrugged at him.

"Word has come that the Athenian delegation is almost on our doorstep. So we're riding out to greet them and I thought that you should come along." Philip cast his eye over Alexander's dress, frowning a little at the worn cavalry boots. "You'll do," he said, "go get your horse."

Alexander continued down the steps, not surprised that his plans had gone awry. He wondered what the chances were that they might get free for the afternoon at least.

A groom brought out Bucephalus, who performed the same trick so that Alexander could mount.

"I could use a horse like that," Philip commented, eyeing the stallion.

"Philip, you know he'd throw you the first chance he got," Parmenion said, winking at Alexander.

"Alexander or the horse?" asked Philip, laughing at his joke as he looked upon his son, but he did not wait for a reply before leading the way out.

Falling in between Perdiccas and Seleucus, Alexander greeted his friends.

"And what good are Athenians?" mumbled Perdiccas. "They like to talk..."

"And talk," grinned Seleucus.

"No wonder Demosthenes is so popular with them, he's the biggest windbag of them all," Perdiccas continued.

"Your father never bothers to take the trip to Athens, it's a wonder they bother to take the trip to Pella."

Alexander turned and smiled to see Philotas, not having seen him with them at first.

"I don't suppose you need to be here, Philotas," he said

Philotas grinned. "Not really, but my horse needed the exercise and it makes my father happy."

"Still trying to win his approval, it must be difficult having brothers to compete with," said Seleucus, ducking to avoid a friendly cuff off Philotas.

"We don't normally parade out to meet the Athenians," Philotas commented.

"Just once before," noted Perdiccas. "Philip doesn't like to stand waiting, not when he can be on the move, and you can bet he'll start dealing with any business on the ride back."

"Like father, like son," said Philotas and grinned.

"He'll forget I'm here," Alexander replied, a comment which went unanswered as they all knew that it might be true.

They rode out of the city, in the direction of Thermia, retracing the route Ptolemy and Craterus would have taken the day before, but just when the city was out of sight the Athenian delegation were spotted in the distance.

"Hardly worth tacking up the horses for," Perdiccas said, dryly.

"How many have come this time...twenty?" observed Seleucus.

Perdiccas counted for himself. "About that, if you don't count the guards. Why do they bring guards? It's not as if they could be defended by them."

"It looks the part," Alexander replied.

"So do the boys they've brought with them this time," Philotas added, nodding towards the delegates.

"They've probably all had to accompany their mentors,it's all very Athenian," joked Seleucus. "They all have to go and lie with old men, these poor Athenian boys..."

"Did Aristotle teach you nothing?" asked Alexander. "And you're getting your Athenians confused with your Spartans."

"That's what comes of sleeping through classes," chided Perdiccas. "I said it would come back at you, and still you didn't listen, Seleucus."

"I listened, I just didn't bother to remember," laughed Seleucus.

"And the boys you speak of, they are the same age as us," Alexander noted as they rode closer.

The delegates were older, ranging from thirty years up to, perhaps fifty, it was hard to tell by their bearded faces. The clean-shaven Athenian boys were the same age, all handsome as though they had been specifically chosen for the journey by their beauty. Golden hair, dark hair, chestnut hair, straight, curled and long, you could take your pick.

Alexander looked to his father, not surprised to see him cast a greedy eye over the youth of Athens.

He prayed to Zeus that these young men did have the older delegates as their mentors, if only to save them from the crude advances of his father, who had suddenly remembered his manners, pushing his horse forward and announcing himself.

It was the oldest member of the Athenian party, balding, with a grey beard and a stomach to show a comfortable lifestyle, who announced himself first.

"I am Mydon and I have the honour of heading the talks. He pointed to a man on his right, whose hair was greying, his dark beard showing grey too though he was lean, with intelligent brown eyes. "This is Laodocus," he said, then called out the names of the others until their names and faces all seemed to blend in to one.

It did not really matter, the talks would come to nothing in the end, they never did.

Philip introduced his generals, which only served to show the contrast between the Athenians who came in the name of peace and the Macedonians who seemed prepared to listen but brought soldiers to the talks.

Alexander studied the men before him, half older, half younger, then became aware of a boy, his own age, studying him. He looked in to a pair of blue eyes, like no other, then heard his name called and realised he was being announced.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement, smiling as all eyes gazed upon him.

"You have made a name for yourself in Athens, Alexander," Mydon commented.

"In the whole of Greece, I should think," Philip said, riding over to his son and reaching out to put a hand on his right shoulder. "He was sixteen and he led an army in to battle and gained a victory where others might have not. I'm proud of him."

Alexander looked to his father, it was not often he was praised and he valued each kind word as if it were a treasure. Feeling his father's hand leave his shoulder, watching as he turned away, wanting to ask why he could not be constant, why he could not see that all he ever wanted was his love, Alexander followed, falling in to line.

Craterus appeared along his side. "You could have come, who would have missed you?"

"It's not the being missed, it's the comments on your return. You should be a prince, Craterus, then you'd see."

Looking back over his shoulder, Craterus chose to ignore the comment. "Epeigeus was asking what the hunting was like, I said that we would go as soon as the talks began in earnest."

"And who is Epeigeus?" Alexander asked.

"The blonde, riding the grey," replied Craterus.

Alexander looked to find the youth that Craterus referred to, seeing a well-formed boy, laughing with the boy with the blue eyes. This Epeigeus seemed to have an arrogance about him, his dress and manner, even the horse he rode told of riches, of the confidence he would never go hungry, feel cold or be alone.

"Well?" Craterus asked.

"We can go hunting, it won't matter if they come or not."

"Are we going hunting?" Seleucus reined back his horse, looking hopefully at Alexander.

"Duty first, Seleucus," replied Craterus, who then looked to Alexander. "But it would do you good. You're far too sad these days. I've seen you carefree at Mieza and joyful in the midst of battle, but here you're like a wild bird kept in a cage."

Alexander looked down, knowing his other companions, having heard Craterus' words could only agree with them. He could say nothing, he did not know what he was feeling, or how to climb out of his despair. He lifted his head and forced a smile, then listened as Ptolemy rode up and told them all that was happening at Thermia and of Craterus coaxing a whore to his bed for free.

When Ptolemy was done with his tale they were practically at the stables and they rode on in silence, handing their horses over to the grooms who came running out.

Alexander saw his father heading to the palace, flanked each side by Mydon and Laodocus, followed by the other delegates, talking to the generals. He watched and waited to see if he would be summoned, but he was not. The Athenian party disappeared from view, he watched and waited but he had not been missed.

Perdiccas threw his arm around his shoulders. "What do we do now, Alexander?"

"Eat at the barracks," Ptolemy said, in such a way nobody would argue with them. He was older and often used this to influence decisions.

Everyone fell in to step behind Ptolemy, heading through the city, along the narrow streets, past fine houses to merchants stores then to the barracks themselves, where Ptolemy went to coax the cooks to find them something, holding his stomach and acting as though he had not eaten for a week.

One cook, after seeing Alexander amongst the group, filled a basket with bread, meat and fruit that had been left from the breakfast, handing it to Ptolemy who then led the way to his rooms, calling for a servant to fetch wine.

They spent the rest of the morning and up until the middle of the afternoon in Ptolemy's room. Once the food was eaten some gambling began, while stories and jokes were told and more wine flowed.

With the sense of duty instilled in him, Alexander was the first to leave, knowing he would be needed at the banquet that night, even if there had been no official invitation. He reminded his friends not to be late, then retraced his steps back to the palace.

A bath was ready for him when he got back to his rooms, he stripped off his clothes as he walked, and as he stepped in to the water he called for a servant to help him bathe, then moved close so that the man could oil his back and shoulders. He washed his face and hair, then shaved, timing it so the servant was done at the same time. He stepped out of the water taking the towel that was handed to him and asking another servant to fetch an embroidered chiton and his dark blue chlamys for him to wear with the gold Macedonian Star brooch to hold it.

Once dressed he pulled on his cavalry boots, smiling at the servant who had brought him sandals to wear. He could dress like an Athenian any time he chose, but tonight he chose to dress like a Macedonian.

It was only late afternoon as he made his way to his mother's rooms, knowing she would be expecting him.

Olympias was sitting talking to some girls from the court when he arrived and she feigned surprise to see him as she stood and came to him to claim a kiss. She smiled and ran her hand along his face before turning back to her companions.

Alexander looked to the girls, young and impressionable, who would soon learn the cost of friendship with the Queen. He wondered which one was being chosen for his bed, which one could tell his mother court secrets and which had lain with his father and thought the Queen would never know.

They giggled, as young girls do, then stood and hurried from the room.

"Do you like the girl with raven hair?" Olympias asked.

"None of them," Alexander replied.

Olympias frowned. "Just one...just choose one to show some interest in.

Alexander stepped away from her, looking up at the painting of Achilles pulling Hector's body behind his chariot, then to the shrine to Dionysus, finally to the snakes upon the floor, making the mosaic appear as if it were alive. He looked back to his mother, seeing her fine features but knowing that inside she schemed, that dark thoughts lay behind the veil of beauty.

"Then you would have me marry," he sighed, turning away and heading for the balcony before he could hear her reply.

He leaned upon the ballustrade to see the Athenian boys in the courtyard below, laughing with each other, fresh from their baths and wearing their finest, obviously ready for the banquet.

"Is it a boy that you want?" his mother asked.

Alexander shook his head. "I want to make my own choices," he said, watching two of the Athenians embrace, wondering if they were lovers. There was laughter and he wondered what the joke was between them. "You sent the last boy away. "Remember?"

"He forgot his place," Olympias replied. "He was not worthy of you, Alexander."

"Who ever will be?" Alexander snapped, pushing away from the balcony and striding back in to the room, carefully avoiding the snakes as he went to pour himself a cup of wine. "In my own time...let me find someone in my own time."

"You have had time, all your other companions are able to bed girls, Ptolemy has already fathered a child. Everyone wonders what is wrong with you, Alexander."

"Nothing."

"You show no interest," Olympias continued. "Even the most beautiful courtesans, experienced in what they do, they say how reluctant you are and if they persuade you there is no joy in it for you."

"Must we have this conversation every time," replied Alexander, putting down his cup. "Can we not talk of the things that you have done today, the merchants who have arrived with fine things for you, my sister, Cleopatra, which servant has annoyed you or the plans you have for any coming festival?"

Olympias stood and studied him, her agitation showing by her fingers rubbing together, almost like a snake about to strike.

Alexander hated moments like this, he fought the urge to give in to her, to almost demand she send a courtesan tonight so he could bed her and show his mother that he was compliant to her wishes. He needed his mother's love, because he felt that he had nothing else. She was his constant, the only one who had given him love unconditionally, or so it seemed. He could not bear to see her pain, her anger at him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

His mother made no move towards him, instead she wrapped her arms around herself, as if in comfort. She turned away from him.

Alexander hurried to her, embracing her, almost forcing her to return the embrace, feeling relief as he felt her hands come round him.

"I only do what is best for you," she said.

"I know," Alexander murmured, taking comfort from her familiar scent.

"I worry for you. What else do I have?"

Holding his mother closer Alexander felt lost. What did it matter in the end? If it would make her happy then he would bed whoever she sent.

"The dark-haired girl was pretty enough," he said.

Olympias pulled back to gaze on him, then smiled sweetly. "Now, you humour me. You did not look twice at her."

Laughter echoed up from the courtyard, Alexander turned to look towards the balcony.

"You have the banquet to attend," she said. "One day you might stay longer with me."

"I see you all the time," he replied.

His mother reached to twist a lock of his hair around her finger. "My child has become a man, I should not expect to see you so much. I make demands on you, I know, but it is only a mother's love...a mother's concern for her son."

Alexander embraced her, taking strength from her comforting touch. He needed nothing else than this, to know she loved him.

"Go," Olympias whispered. "I shall see you tomorrow."

Reluctant to move, Alexander forced himself to let go, smiling at his mother, kissing her lips, before turning to leave.

He left his mother's rooms, hesitating for a moment, his hand still on the door, before he made his way towards the banqueting hall that would be used that night, pleased to see Ptolemy and Perdiccas waiting for him at the doorway.

They made their way across the room, to dining couches close to his father's own, although his father had yet to arrive. Musicians were playing and servants were busy bringing food to the tables and offering wine to whoever needed some.

Amongst the merchants and generals Alexander looked to see Epeigeus talking with a dark-haired youth, while walking to the couches opposite and taking up a place there. Laodocus followed, his hand resting on the shoulder of the blue-eyed boy, whose long, chestnut hair, seemed to shine, framing a perfect face. They were deep in conversation, their heads close together, almost conspiratorially. Others followed, another dark-haired youth, but stockier, pulled at the blue-eyed boy's chiton and broke the conversation with Laodocus, who then moved to the King's tables just as Philip entered the room.

Mydon was with Philip, some of the other ambassadors too, looking pleased with themselves, as they always did.

Alexander watched as his father waited for everyone to find their place, then he sat on a couch and reached for a cup of wine.

Seleucus arrived, and managed to go unnoticed as he took a seat next to Ptolemy. He was always late, it was a skill he had perfected.

"The food's always better when delegates are here," Ptolemy said, taking a good portion of meat and pouring some wine. "Better than the barracks any day."

"How are the talks going?" Perdiccas asked.

Alexander reached for some bread and meat. "Your guess would be as good as mine, but when do talks ever achieve anything when my father has his heart set on something." He sat up, not failing to notice the look between Perdiccas and Ptolemy. They were his friends but they did not know him.

Philotas and Craterus came over, pushing themselves in to share the couch. Alexander did not mind, he liked them both well enough, Craterus better than Philotas, if the truth were told. The food was eaten, more wine was brought and dancing girls emerged to entertain.

Alexander drank his wine, his eyes looking over to the opposite side of the room, thinking the Athenian boys were almost a mirror image of himself and his companions. They were laughing and talking, sharing couches and relaxed.

Epeigeus lay back, as if the wine had made him drunk. The blue-eyed boy laughed to see him and leaned forward to say something so he might be heard, above the music, above the talk. As he leaned forward Alexander noticed how his chiton moved up to reveal a shapely thigh and he wondered what it might feel like to run your fingers along the exposed flesh.

Alexander looked in to his cup, feeling himself flush at the sudden thought, feeling a stirring in his groin. He took another drink of wine and wondered what the boy's name was, then turned to talk to Craterus, fighting the desire to turn and look again.

When Craterus began to argue a point with Ptolemy, Alexander took his chance and looked back. Enough time had passed that he would appear to have no interest. He turned to see Laodocus come to the boy, and he wondered if the man was his mentor, but these thoughts were displaced as he saw the boy follow Laodocus to his father.

Alexander looked away. His father must have noticed him too and sent Laodocus to fetch him.

He took another drink of wine, emptying his cup, then turned to listen to a conversation Perdiccas was having with Craterus, that General Attalus had gone to the country to fetch his niece back.

"He hopes she'll meet with the King's favour," Craterus said, then looked to Alexander and pulled a face as though he should not have heard his words.

Alexander put his arm around his shoulder and pulled Craterus close. "My mother has already told me, she hopes I can meet the girl first and win her over."

"And why not?" Perdiccas blurted out. "You're young and no offence, Alexander, but your father is war-ravaged. What would a young girl see in him?"

"It's what Philip will see in her," Craterus informed his friend. He reached up to clasp Alexander's hand. "And you, Alexander? Are you above us all, in that you would deny yourself physical pleasure?"

Alexander felt his face flushing. He was no virgin, his mother's hired courtesans had seen to that, but he did not lust after a repeat of the experience like his companions did. He smiled at Craterus, then stood and wished his friends health before making his way from the room.

As he left Ptolemy caught up with him.

"We'll be at the gymnasium tomorrow morning. Meet us there, Alexander, the exercise will do you good."

Alexander considered the request for a moment, then agreed to be there before he made his way to his rooms, pleased to find he was alone when he got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander had to wait for his companions the following morning, though they eventually appeared, a little worse for wear, and only expressed interest in indulging in light exercise interspersed with time to sit and talk.

The easy camaraderie suited Alexander, though he planned to stay when they left and make sure he got some real exercise.

After a short bout of wrestling, Ptolemy sat resting against a wall, drinking a cup of water, while Seleucus and Perdiccas sluiced their bodies with water provided for the task. A water fight broke out, which Craterus and Philotas, arriving on the scene, were quick to join in with, bringing Alexander in to the battle and urging Ptolemy to do the same.

While the fight was on three of the Athenian boys wandered in to the gymnasium. Epeigeus led the way, looking around as if he were not overly impressed with his surroundings.

"That's Agelaus with him, the dark curly-haired boy on the right of him, he's a sheep to follow, in love with him I'd say, on his left is Nireus, with the short brown hair, he's good company if you can get him away from Epeigeus," Ptolemy informed him.

"You don't like Epeigeus, I take it," Alexander said and smiled.

Ptolemy shrugged as the Athenians were within ear shot, then took a step back, leaving the naked Alexander at the fore.

"You should have let us know you were coming here, we would have been happy to join you," smiled Epeigeus, standing closer to highlight that he stood taller than Alexander. "Have you finished with your exercises? I, for one, would like to run. Do any of you want to race?"

"Alexander could beat you...but he will only race princes," Seleucus said, speaking before he had given thought to what he was saying. He earned himself a thump from Craterus.

Epeigeus laughed and looked over Alexander's body as though he was not impressed by what he saw.

"We are a democratic state," he said. "If we have no princes, then how are you to know whether an Athenian might beat you?" he asked, turning to grin at Agelaus who grinned back at him.

Alexander was angered by the man's arrogance, by the judgement he had already received. "Seleucus replied for me," he said, "and as Demosthenes would be no competition, I have no problem racing you, Epeigeus. Name your distance."

Epeigeus looked around the gymnasium, measuring its width and length. "Four laps," he said, then began to undress, removing his sandals first.

"He beats everyone in Athens," Nireus said, looking concerned at what the outcome would be. It might not be politic to beat the son of your host, and the son of the King at that.

"You're in Macedon now," Ptolemy said. "Step over there, Nireus, perhaps you'd like the honour of starting the race.

Alexander looked to Epeigeus, making it obvious he was regarding his body. His legs were long but thin, his chest was muscular but he seemed unbalanced in form. Alexander smiled, so that his rival would see and hopefully be unnerved by it.

Epeigeus handed his clothes to Agelaus, winking at him. He nodded to Alexander and they both moved up to where Nireus had drawn a line in the ground, placing their feet behind it and looking to Nireus who called out straight away. The race was on.

Epeigeus gained ground, at first, his arrogance giving him too much confidence in his abilities. After going roughly ten paces ahead, he looked back and laughed but did not make any effort to gain more ground.

It was what Alexander wanted and he kept pace for the first lap aware of the cries of his companions to find more speed as he ran by them.

During the second lap he increased his pace, his body feeling energised as though the gods were giving him the stamina he needed, almost the same as in battle, when he felt that he was invincible. He kicked on and closed the gap, smiling as Epeigeus looked back to see him practically at his shoulder.

They began the third lap that way, but now Alexander found more speed, striding out to run alongside his opponent, then to overtake him, yet he held back then, staying in front but holding his finish in reserve.

As the fourth lap began Epeigeus managed to push on to run beside him, but Alexander found the speed he wanted and began to pull away, finally winning the lap by more than twenty paces.

He came to a halt, drawing in deep breaths as Epeigeus crossed the line and collapsed on to the ground, not able to pull air in to his lungs fast enough.

Agelaus offered comfort, while Nireus grinned over at Alexander.

Alexander's companions came round, congratulating him on a fine victory. Alexander went forward and offered Epeigeus his hand, raising him up and giving him an embrace.

"You were faster," Epeigeus said, almost in disbelief, still struggling to catch his breath. Philotas handed him a cup of water which he thanked him for, then he looked over Alexander once again.

"Do you wrestle?" he asked.

Alexander laughed. "Everyone wrestles."

Epeigeus began to speak but then noticed two more of his companions coming to join them. The blue-eyed boy and the younger, stockier, dark-haired boy with him.

"Hephaistion!"

The blue-eyed boy looked over, then came over to Epeigeus' side.

Hephaistion. Alexander knew his name now. He was just thinking how right the name sounded, when he realised that Hephaistion had been asked to wrestle him.

To refuse would have seemed like a defeat, so Alexander stayed silent and watched as Hephaistion undressed.

The world seemed to slow down, and he suddenly felt more breathless than when the race was done as he watched Hephaistion kick off his boots, unfasten his belt and strip off his clothing. He had a perfect face, both beautiful and handsome, but the body beneath the chiton only added to the perfection.

Alexander had to look away before he embarrassed himself, and he attempted to distract himself by looking to his companions.

Ptolemy had his hand on Craterus' shoulder and was pushing him forward.

"If you can have your best man fight, then so can we. Craterus will fight."

Craterus laughed, but looked up for anything. "I'd be happy to," he said. He began to undress, but Alexander reached out to stop him.

"I'll fight," Alexander said.

"But you've just run the race, it's not fair that you should wrestle now, before you've even rested," Craterus protested.

"Epeigeus should fight you," Philotas argued.

Alexander looked to Hephaistion, who was looking to Epeigeus as if to confirm this information. "It won't be a fair fight if he has just run a race," he was saying, his voice was soft like a summer breeze.

Ptolemy stepped forward, turning to Alexander but speaking so all could hear him. "They don't wrestle the same as us, they're too polite, all rules and manners. Even if you'd been in the gymnasium all day, you could still take any one of them."

"We're not that easy to defeat," snapped Agelaus.

"We'll see," Ptolemy replied, staring him out.

"Pick your best then," Epeigeus said. "Let Craterus fight."

"I'll fight," replied Alexander walking over to the sand where they could wrestle.

Hephaistion came and stood facing him, gazing on Alexander now, waiting for him to make the first move.

It would not be a fair fight, Alexander felt too distracted just looking on his opponent. He wanted to stand and stare in appreciation at what the gods had created, but as he hesitated Hephaistion moved, grasping him around the waist and attempting to pull him off balance.

Alexander laughed, as he struggled to stay on his feet. Touch only increased the pleasure. He put his hands on Hephaistion's shoulders, brushing his foot along his leg, meaning to trip him. Bringing one hand down along the muscled body, to the left thigh, and lifting it to throw him off balance.

It was a manouvere that would have floored anybody else, but Hephaistion appeared ready for the move and embraced Alexander to keep his balance and give himself time to position himself, hooking his foot around Alexander's ankle and tripping him so that he fell backwards.

Alexander's head hit the sand. He felt Hephaistion's hair brush against his face, his breath upon his cheek, then his hand run along his arm, realising, just before it happened, that he was about to be held down.

He brought his right knee up and managed to release his left hand, splaying his fingers around Hephaistion's waist and pushing back with both knee and hand until he was able to roll Hephaistion, finding himself on top of the man, catching the blue eyes looking on him with surprise and in the midst of it all thinking how Hephaistion's lips were made for kissing.

Shouts went up, perhaps there had been shouting from the first, he did not know. Words of advice from Craterus, encouragement from the others, while the Athenians shouted for their man to try harder.

Hephaistion pushed back, his hand reaching round Alexander's back, pulling himself up, chest against chest, their hearts beating against each other. Alexander savoured the moment giving the lead to Hephaistion who rolled on to his side, taking Alexander with him.

Legs entwined, their bodies pushed against each other but finally it was Hephaistion who gained the advantage, twisting Alexander's arm and pushing his face in to the sand, in a very Macedonian move. There was nothing Athenian about it, but it was a winning move and Alexander was forced to submit, as even Craterus fell silent.

Even in defeat Alexander felt as though he had won something, as Hephaistion lay upon him, breathing hard with the effort, and he revelled in the contact. Blue eyes gazed down at him, looking amused as a hand came up to brush the chestnut hair back.

"My father taught me," Hephaistion whispered to Alexander, before getting to his feet and reaching out his hand.

Alexander took it and thanked Hephaistion for helping him up, finding himself embraced, before watching as he moved away, back to his own companions who smiled and laughed at the victory, as they brushed the sand from his body.

Reaching for his chiton, Alexander held it in front of him, afraid that the arousal he felt would be all too obvious. He looked down, listening to the belated advice as his companions mirrored the Athenians and wiped his body. When he looked back Hephaistion was pouring water over himself. Alexander watched the rivulets flow down Hephaistion's skin, wondering what it would be like to follow the water with his fingers. He swallowed and looked away again, heading for the baths, leading the way, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his feelings.

Thinking he was incapable of feeling attraction it was now unthinkable to him that he might be attracted to an Athenian. It was like some cruel joke of Aphrodite to make his senses stir at the sight of someone who would be leaving, someone who would no doubt enjoy the thought that he had created such feelings, who would laugh at him if he declared them. Just like that, in a moment, his world seemed changed.

He strode in to the baths, relieved to be in their cool sanctuary, and casting his chiton aside he stepped in to the water, sitting down in it, hiding his erection.

Philotas and Craterus were right behind him, they looked to each other before approaching.

"You can't win them all," Philotas said, his voice showing sympathy.

Alexander laughed. They thought his mood was because he lost, he was pleased for it, it would save any teasing or explanations.

"He said his father taught him."

Craterus grinned. "Of course, his father was Amyntor."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, as though it had been mentioned but not so often. "Amyntor?" Alexander said, looking to his companions .

Ptolemy had come to join them. "One of your father's generals...well he was. His wife died when Hephaistion was only two years old, and Amyntor never properly recovered, or so I'm told. He was almost killed in battle, then he decided to leave Pella, to leave Macedonia and to start a new life in Athens...after that, I don't know."

"This Hephaistion has a brother, Daedalus. The young, stocky one he spends a lot of time with," Craterus added.

Ptolemy laughed. "They're not related by blood. Hephaistion's stepmother had been married before, Daedalus told me that he was from that marriage, but that Amyntor was kind to him and that he thought of Hephaistion as a brother."

"And Epeigeus is an arrogant fool, along with his lapdog Agelaus and only Nireus is worth anything for the funny tales that he can tell," added Craterus, who then scooped some water up in to his hand and threw it at Ptolemy, who laughed but chose not to fight back.

Philotas leaned on the bath, trailing a finger in the water before looking at Alexander as if he had a secret to share.

"Your father loved Amyntor," he said, almost in a whisper. "My father said so, that he missed him for a long time after he left."

Ptolemy began to undress and then got in to the bath with Alexander, sighing as he rested his head against the edge of it. Philotas grinned at Craterus and then they did the same.

"I think an afternoon's drinking is in order. I've nothing to do today," Craterus said.

"But there's another banquet tonight, so don't go there drunk," Ptolemy warned him. "Come away drunk but go there sober."

Craterus frowned. "Well, I could spend my afternoon with a whore..."

"There are two sisters that I know," Ptolemy smiled.

"Two sisters," grinned Craterus.

"And I have promised my father I'll take some sword practice this afternoon," Philotas sighed, sliding under the water briefly before resurfacing and shaking his head.

"I have to see my mother," Alexander said, getting up from the bath and reaching for a cloth to dry himself with.

"Well, we always know where to find you...at your mother's rooms," replied Ptolemy.

"Maybe the sisters have a friend," Craterus said, looking hopefully at Ptolemy who shook his head in reply.

Alexander dressed, then went outside to fetch his boots and put them on. The gymnasium was almost deserted, just two men wrestling in the far corner.

He made his way through the barracks, stopping to talk to some men from the phalanx that he knew, that had come with him to battle and served him well. Then he carried on up to the agora, calling in on a swordsmith he had befriended, seeing what his latest offerings were and complimenting him on the quality and balance of the weapons he had produced, hearing the man talk of the battles he had seen. He had heard all the stories before but he liked hearing them, never growing tired of them no matter how exaggerated they became.

Stepping in to the shop, he walked through it to the forge in the back, watching as another blade was produced, fascinated by the craft. He leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him, watching the sparks fly in to the air as the hammer hit the metal on the anvil.

A boy came in to the shop and Alexander turned to see what he might have come to buy.

It was Daedalus, Hephaistion's brother, and Alexander felt his heart quicken its pace at the thought that Hephaistion might be with him. Daedalus was alone. Alexander watched as the boy ran the fingers of his left hand over the fine daggers on display, while absent-mindedly throwing and catching a leather purse in his right. His fingers hesitated over one blade, and then picked it up.

"I don't think you should be buying weapons, not when you are part of a peace envoy," Alexander warned him, pushing himself away from the doorframe and walking over to him, taking the blade and putting it back.

Daedalus looked shocked to see him there, he rubbed his hand on his chiton as if to hide the fact he had touched the dagger. "They say the workmanship in Macedon is excellent, I just wanted to see."

"And buy?" Alexander asked, nodding towards the purse.

Shaking his head, Daedalus pushed the purse in to his belt. "My brother said I could come to the agora, he gave me the money."

"Don't buy weapons with it, not until you're back in Athens. If Pausanias, the Captain of the Royal Bodyguard, sees you with anything there'll be trouble, and if Cleitus catches you with so much as a paring knife he'll haul you up before the King and have the senior members of your group explain your actions."

Daedalus went red in the face, but Alexander could not tell if it was from shame or temper. "I was just looking," he said.

Alexander threw his arm around the boy's shoulders and led him outside of the shop. "Go find something else to amuse yourself with."

He stood and watched as Daedalus walked away in the direction of the palace, then saw him run off, turning right towards where the leather workers kept their shops.

Having decided to visit his mother, he regretted the decision after having to listen to her talk on about his father, his generals and their ambitions, at how Attalus had returned with his niece and she was said to be pretty. He accepted that she had not pressed him to bed anyone, but still his head pounded and he decided to go to the stables and check on Bucephalus, needing the clear air.

He left the palace and stood on the steps, looking over the city, when he saw Hephaistion, standing alone, doing just the same thing.

Taking a deep breath he walked towards him, admiring him as you would admire a statue that had come to life, a perfect thing, a vision of the artist now, by some miracle, turned from stone to flesh and bone.

Hearing his approach, Hephaistion turned and smiled to see him. He had bathed, his hair still wet in places, though neatly braided, and he wore a fresh chiton and had discarded the boots for leather sandals which made his legs seem even longer.

"Daedalus has not returned from the agora yet," he said, and laughed softly. "I don't think he'd appreciate my going to search for him, but I have always watched out for him."

"I saw him there earlier," Alexander replied, licking his lips as his mouth had gone dry.

Hephaistion nodded. "He has probably met someone." He folded his arms across his chest and turned, then looked at Alexander. "Are you not going to the banquet?"

Alexander looked down at his chiton, marked by the sand in the gymnasium. His mother had commented on it, saying he looked more like a servant than a prince. He lifted his head and smiled back at Hephaistion, glad that they had this chance to talk alone.

"I did not know that your father was one of my father's generals," he said.

Hephaistion smiled. "You found out," he replied.

"I have not been beaten before."

"You were not so easy to beat," Hephaistion said, then bit his lip and stared in to Alexander's eyes, for a moment, before looking away back over the city, obviously still concerned for his brother. "My father died, not so long ago. The wounds he received in battle had damaged his health, he would sometimes struggle for breath, but when he was well he would tutor."

"I'm sorry," Alexander whispered.

"That he tutored me?" Hephaistion said, smiling again.

"That he died," replied Alexander, his voice barely a whisper.

Hephaistion nodded, pressing his lips together, as if trying to get control of the emotions which suddenly reached up attempting to overwhelm him. "He would speak of Macedon so fondly, of his times here and of your father. When I did well in the cavalry, or in sword practice he would say it was because I was a Macedonian," He forced a smile and looked to Alexander, tears were in his eyes.

"But he became a citizen of Athens."

Shaking his head, Hephaistion blinked away the tears that had made his eyes shine like precious jewels. "He was always a metic, as I am and my family. Citizenship is only granted as a rare thing, his name was put forward but nothing came of it. You can train to fight in the Athenian army and pay their taxes, feel a part of it all, but you are less than a citizen in their eyes and you have to have a citizen to sponsor you or else you can be enslaved. Laodocus was my father's sponsor, as he is mine now. He spoke up for my brother and I to come here, I wanted to see what my father had loved." He sighed and smiled at Alexander. "At least, being a metic, I will not have to have my hair cut when I reach my eighteenth birthday, like Epeigeus and Agelaus had to."

"No. Don't…"

Hephaistion looked at him questioningly, and Alexander faltered as blue eyes stared in to his own. "I only meant…" he began.

"I know," Hephaistion said, then bit his lip once more, as if wondering if he should say more.

Alexander waited, the silence was not so uncomfortable as it might have been, he felt as though he had been a ship in a storm, finally finding calm waters, here with Hephaistion. He smiled and looked down at his chiton, he needed to bathe but he was unwilling to lose the chance to be with the only person he had ever been attracted to. It was a new feeling and he was revelling in it. "Come with me…to my rooms. We can talk there"

He stepped back, pleased to see Hephaistion move with him and he felt his troubles lift, as if nothing mattered, and he did not understand why being with Hephaistion would have this effect, he just knew it did.

They had just reached the palace when Epeigeus, Agelaus and Nireus appeared.

"No sign of your wayward brother?" Epeigeus asked, coming down the steps and embracing Hephaistion, while he looked at Alexander.

"He'll be back soon enough, I suppose," Hephaistion said.

Epeigeus looked towards the city. "We should go and find him, there is time."

Without waiting for Hephaistion's reply Epeigeus pulled him along with the rest and Alexander found himself alone, once more.

He headed for his rooms and bathed, anxious now to go to the banquet, but when he got there Hephaistion, Daedalus and Nireus were not in attendance, and though he watched the door they did not appear.

Epeigeus and Agelaus came over to talk with Alexander and his companions and Epeigeus had them promise to go hunting the next morning, and with that the evening came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they gathered at the royal stables, fetching their horses and weapons and talking of the day ahead, with Ptolemy and Craterus loudly debating over which direction to head, where they could find the best game.

Others joined in the discussion, deliberately suggesting the worst places, as a joke, but Craterus seemed tempted, having the sudden idea that it might be wise to save the best of the game until the Athenians had gone.

Alexander leapt on to Bucephalus, thanking a groom who passed him a javelin, furtively looking towards the Athenians and hiding a smile to see Hephaistion among them, just about to leap on to his chestnut mare.

He hoped that Hephaistion might look in his direction, which would be a sure sign that his affections were returned. When he turned to talk to Epeigeus intstead, Alexander felt his heart sink, but he consoled himself that the brother, Daedalus, had not come, so there was a possibility that they could talk again during the day.

Irrationally, he felt his spirits lift at this.

Cleitus had decided to come with them, having heard from Craterus the plans for the day. Ready to go, he waited now while he talking with Philotas and Alexander felt his eyes watching him and his cheeks burned to think he might have seen him look towards Hephaistion.

He wondered, for a moment, why Cleitus would have excused himself from the talks to go hunting. Then realised, that Cleitus, while one of his father's favourites, loved to hunt and with just a word could have himself let go for the day, then just as quickly be welcomed back.

Cleitus understood his father, better than he ever would.

When all were ready, Alexander led the way out of the city, then was flanked either side by Ptolemy and Craterus, who had finally agreed that they should take the road to Aegae and to a place where the plains met a forest, so they would have a choice of hunting ground. They had not headed in that direction for a while and so they considered it in the lap of the gods whether the day proved good or bad.

The hunt began on the way, with high spirits and fresh horses, some of the group gave chase to some deer, although the land was too open before them and the deer were warned of their arrival and fled before they ever pushed their horses to a gallop.

Alexander glanced back to see Hephaistion, his long legs stretched along the mare's side, his hair catching the morning sun. He had not ridden after the deer with the others and as he looked he saw Hephaistion look towards him. Alexander smiled and raised his hand but Agelaus came back, talking to Hephaistion and ending the moment.

They rode by a herd of horses, left to graze out on the plain and Nireus rode up and commented on the green plains, in contrast to Athens, and the richness of the land, before spotting what he thought was another deer, which turned out to be a stray sheep.

Everyone laughed at his mistake, but he took it in good humour, then rode with Seleucus and Perdiccas who seemed taken with him.

Finally, they got to where the hunting could start in earnest, and they broke in to small groups - the Athenians keeping together.

There was a short discussion, following the discovery of some fresh boar tracks, that they would be best working as a team as that way they would provide enough for a feast, if not two.

Alexander had Ptolemy, Craterus, and Philotas with him, they headed left as agreed, while Cleitus went right with Seleucus and Perdiccas, but Alexander held back to be able to steal another glance over at Hephaistion, feeling his heart beat faster as he saw he was actually riding over to him. Hope surged in him that Hephaistion could be coming to ride with him.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked, anxious to know.

Hephaistion shook his head but brought his mare alongside Bucephalus.

"I came to let you know that I found Daedalus last night, he had been ashamed to return, saying that you berated him in public, for nothing. He's only just become a man, only recently lost his father, you should have taken more care with what you said."

"He was about to buy a dagger," Alexander replied, surprised by the claim against his behaviour, trying to recall the exact conversation of the day before.

Hephaistion shook his head. "He says not. He was upset and told me it was because of your treatment of him, he was too embarrassed to attend the banquet and would not come hunting today."

"Has he killed a boar?" Alexander asked, feeling his temper rise. "Are you sure that he's a man? Because it seems to me he acts just like a child."

Bucephalus fidgeted beneath him, betraying his feelings. Hephaistion was the last person he wanted to argue with, and he silently cursed Daedalus for his lies and accusations.

"He is my brother, he has never lied to me," Hephaistion said, firmly.

"There is always a first time," snapped Alexander. "The shop is by the Temple of Apollo, go there yourself and ask the people what they saw and what they heard. Then perhaps you will see that your precious brother, for whatever reason, has lied to you, Hephaistion."

Alexander felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them back, not wanting to show weakness. He turned Bucephalus and galloped off to catch up with his companions, swallowing down his temper, not wanting anyone to see how much he had valued what was lost.

"What was that about?" Ptolemy asked.

"Something I was supposed to have said," replied Alexander, pushing forward once again, not wishing to have another conversation.

The hunting began in earnest, but instead of working as a team the Athenians hunted alone as did Alexander and his companions. Only Cleitus commented on it, as he looked to the Athenians as a wolf might look on a lamb.

"I have no love for Athenians," he snarled. "Amyntor's boy would be best away from them, the man made a mistake by going to that Demosthenes loving, flea-pit of a city."

Seleucus laughed. "Don't hold back on your feelings, Cleitus."

"I'd sooner put a spear through their guts than a boars," Cleitus replied, but grinned back at Seleucus.

"We won't catch anything this way," Craterus grumbled. "They're happy if they ruin our chase and we're happy if we ruin theirs. I'd get more satisfaction setting a makeshift snare, for a rabbit, on my own."

Perdiccas frowned as he looked over to where the Athenians were circling a small copse, and shouting as if they had something trapped. "And the shame of it, if they catch something and we don't." He turned to Alexander. "And you're too quiet, as if you'd rather not be here."

A shout went up and a boar bolted from the copse, coming clear where Hephaistion and Nireus were waiting. They gave chase, with the others following, and it was Hephaistion who had the shot, but Nireus rode between him and target, and only Hephaistion's quick reaction, turning his javelin at the last moment so that it went wide, saved Nireus' life.

The boar swerved right and ran in to the forest, while the Athenians gathered to discuss what had gone wrong.

"Come on," Cleitus roared, realising the boar was now theirs to hunt and urging his horse on in pursuit with the others following.

Alexander held back, watching Hephaistion dismount so he could fetch his javelin. Epeigeus dismounted too, chastising Hephaistion, then turning on Nireus, almost pulling him from his horse, until Hephaistion stopped him, speaking to him, calming him.

Thinking he had stayed too long, not wanting to be seen, Alexander followed the cries of his companions, catching up with them as the boar gave a squeal as it was brought down by Ptolemy.

The Athenians caught up, watching as servants came to take the corpse, listening as Ptolemy recalled the kill.

Epeigeus' face was red with temper, but as both Macedonians and Athenians now realised they could not work together, there was a sudden attraction in Craterus' idea that they should all go and snare rabbits. Nothing was said, but there was a silent consensus that they should head back to Pella.

Cleitus made some comment, under his breath, and Epeigeus looked as though he might ask him to repeat it, but Cleitus stared him down, then laughed as he looked away.

They turned their horses home, riding in two groups, a distance between them.

Ptolemy came over to Alexander, just as he was looking over at Hephaistion, seeing him talking with Nireus as he rode. Ptolemy gazed on him and shook his head.

"How long has it been, that we have waited for you to be attracted to anyone?"

Alexander felt his face flush, and he took a sudden interest in Bucephalus' mane.

"So, when you do," Ptolemy continued, "you choose someone who will be leaving soon enough, and who you might have to kill if you face each other in battle".

Alexander ran his thumb against his leather reins, they were getting worn.

Ptolemy sighed loudly. "For the first time I wish you'd listened to your mother. There can be no future in this, Hephaistion is an Athenian..."

Alexander glared at Ptolemy. "He's Macedonian, even his Athenian friends would tell you that, they're the sons of citizens of Athens, with more rights than Hephaistion will ever have..if he stays in Athens."

Shaking his head, Ptolemy let out a long breath. "Is that what you plan? It's only been a couple of days, Alexander. I hadn't even seen you speak to him until today, and if you think he showed an attraction to you then..."

"Then it's all nothing," Alexander snapped, keeping his voice low. "We don't even need to be having this conversation."

Ptolemy held his hands up, then reined his horse back and left Alexander to his thoughts.

When they arrived back at Pella, Cleitus headed for the barracks leaving the rest to head to the Royal Stables. Alexander was not surprised to see Daedalus waiting for them there, but he was surprised to see him greet Epeigeus before Hephaistion.

He jumped down from Bucephalus and led the horse to his stable, thanking the groom who hurried up to take him from him.

Turning, he came face to face with Epeigeus, standing with his left arm draped around Daedalus' shoulders.

"Don't you think you owe Daedalus an apology?" asked Epeigeus, his eyes defiant.

"For what?" Alexander replied, looking at Daedalus, seeing him looking back expectantly, as if he did have a wrong to be righted. "The boy lied."

"I did not lie," Daedalus protested loudly. "You shamed me, in front of everyone, accusing me, as you do now, so everyone can hear."

Epeigeus moved forward, stepping in front of Daedalus. "Because you are a prince, you think that you can treat others like dirt," he sneered.

Before Alexander could strike out, Ptolemy came and pushed Epeigeus back in to a stable wall, pinning him. "Watch your mouth," he spat.

"I owe him no respect. Who is he to me? Nothing," Epeigeus snapped, struggling against Ptolemy but unable to free himself.

Nireus stepped forward, Agelaus at his shoulder. "Epeigeus..."

Epigeus glanced over at his friends, then tried to free himself once more, staring back at Alexander. "They say your father wants war and it seems that you do too, it must be the Macedon way. Warlike bastards." He glanced at Ptolemy then looked back to Alexander. "And you, you look nothing like your father."

Alexander gave a cry of rage and launched himself at Epeigeus, but Ptolemy had known what was coming and pulled Epeigeus away from the wall, pushing him to the floor before turning to grab for Alexander, then helped by his companions they held him back.

"How dare you say something like that," Alexander shouted, struggling in his friend's grip to reach Epeigeus, who was pushing himself along the ground to get a distance between the two of them. "You dare to come here and call me a bastard! When you know nothing of me, or my father, and you should be judging me by my actions not by my looks. Do you think you're so superior? Simpering over everything Demosthenes tells you? Fearing everyone? Well let's see how you fare on a battlefield, Epeigeus, because I will be looking for you."

"Alexander, they're not worth it," Perdiccas soothed, but Alexander shook off the hand he placed on his shoulder.

Ptolemy stepped forward, looking at Epeigeus' companions. "Get him out of here," he ordered, then he looked to the troublemaker, still lying on the floor. "You look at a battle-scarred, weathered, bearded man and compare him with the son." He shook his head and spat, narrowly missing his mark. "You Athenians leave a bad taste in my mouth."

Looking back, Ptolemy could see Alexander, still held, but looking calmer, though he was angry he was trying to calm himself.

Daedalus stepped forward, getting to Epeigeus just before Agelaus and Nireus to help him up.

"You should apologise," Nireus told his friend.

Epeigeus forced a laugh, getting to his feet and brushing at his chiton. "He does not scare me."

"He has yet to apologise to me," Daedalus exclaimed, turning on Nireus.

Daedalus turned as if he might go to Alexander, Ptolemy was about to take a step to block him, but Hephaistion came forward and pushed his brother back.

"Keep out of it, Daedalus," he warned.

"Do you not believe me?" asked Daedalus, astounded. "When I told you what he had said? Everyone else believes me. Why not you? Brother?"

"Because he's one of them," Epeigeus sneered. "Pure Macedonian blood flows through his veins. He might be your brother by marriage, Daedalus, but you share no blood. You could be a citizen whereas he will always be a metic. Would you deny that, Hephaistion? Would you tell me I was lying?"

Hephaistion replied, his voice soft and calm as though the accusations were what he faced on a daily basis. "I would say that you were not acting in Athens best interest right now."

Epeigeus' face flushed, he knew that Hephaistion spoke the truth. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, looked to his own companions and backed away.

Alexander shook himself free, looking to Hephaistion, ashamed to have reacted to Epeigeus' jibe when he should have acted like Hephaistion and used words to win the day.

Daedalus gave a scream of frustration. Like a spoilt child, he stamped his foot and turned on Hephaistion. "Why do you say nothing in my defence?" He pointed at Alexander. "Do you believe him? Is it that you want to hear? I did not lie! You make it easy, Hephaistion. You make it an easy thing." With that he turned and ran after the others.

Hephaistion turned to look in to Alexander's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, then turned and went after his brother.

"Well, that's done it," said Seleucus.

"So much for entertaining our guests," smiled Ptolemy.

"What will your father say?" asked Perdiccas.

Alexander sighed. "I don't think that he'll be happy with me."

Philip slapped his hand on Alexander's back, threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Embracing his son, planting a wine-fuelled kiss on top of his head, he cast his one eye over the dining hall, where the Athenian boys sat scowling, hardly talking to each other.

He laughed again, throwing his arm around Alexander's shoulders, leading him from his companions, up to the top table.

"Well done, Alexander," he said. "You've managed to alienate yourself from the boys, now lets see what you can achieve with the men. Hey?"

"You're not angry?" Alexander could not believe it, and wondered how much wine his father had drunk so far.

Philip shook his head and grinned. "The sooner they head back to Athens the better. I'm hunting tomorrow, come with me if you want to. They can come too," he said, nodding towards the senior Athenians, "though I doubt they will. Let them stay here and talk amongst themselves. If you could win battles by talking then the Athenians would rule the world by now."

Stepping up to the top table Philip had Alexander sit beside him. Mydon and Laodocus were nearest to them, flanked by Antipater and Parmenion. At the far end of the table Attalus and Cleitus were deep in conversation, ignoring the Athenians by them.

Not much was being said. The talks done for the day it was as if nobody could find a common ground, an interest to discuss.

Laodocus tried. He started a discussion about the paintings on the wall, the labours of Hercules depicted around the room, but Philip merely nodded then interrupted Cleitus and Attalus by talking about the hunt.

"My grandfather had them done...the paintings," Alexander said, looking to Laodocus.

"You don't expect..." Laodocus began, then let his voice trail off.

"That such paintings would be seen in Macedon?" Alexander finished Laodocus' sentence for him, then smiled. He could see the Athenians for what they were, how they judged, all of their pre-conceived ideas about Macedonians. He had always known it and he wondered now why they bothered to hold talks...except for the reason his father had pointed out, that they just liked to talk.

Laodocus lifted his cup of wine and took a sip. "I am sorry," he said.

An echo of what Hephaistion had said earlier in the day. Alexander looked across the room to find him, sitting beside Nireus, while Epeigeus and the rest talked amongst themselves.

"Epeigeus is an arrogant brat, he always was and always shall be," Laodocus said, pulling Alexander from his thoughts. "Daedalus is cut from the same cloth, I am afraid, though he sometimes mellows under Hephaistion's influence."

"Friendship between us was never going to happen," Alexander smiled, warming to the man.

"Not even if they all had been Macedonian by birth," replied Laodocus, returning the smile.

Alexander looked over at Hephaistion, for a moment, aware that Laodocus might see his interest, might see him wondering what might have been. He laughed softly, then gazed in to his wine cup, thinking that Ptolemy was right, it was a hopeless infatuation.

"And your father," Laodocus began, "he doesn't seem to have much patience with us".

"He'll be better after a days hunting," replied Alexander, looking to his father who was drinking too much wine and getting louder.

The evening passed and Alexander felt some relief at finally being able to head back to his rooms. He had watched as Hephaistion had left with the others, well before the night was done, then spent his time in conversation with Laodocus, saying nothing and wanting to ask so much.

As he stood to go his father had invited him to join the talks when they began again. He wondered now if it was because he was proud of him or just wished to keep him out of any more trouble.

Arriving at his rooms one of the guards informed him that a man was waiting for him inside, and that he was unarmed.

Alexander nodded his thanks and opened the door, catching his breath as he looked over to the balcony and saw the dark hair.

Hearing the door, the person at the balcony turned. It was not Hephaistion, but someone unknown to him. The dark hair only touched his shoulders, hanging in natural curls to frame a rugged face, handsome enough with enquiring green eyes. He was tall, tanned and muscular.

"I am Thrasymelus," the man said, his voice deep and mature.

Alexander judged him to be twenty-five years old.

Thrasymelus smiled and took a step forward, reaching up to unclip his chiton, quickly undressing to stand naked. "Your mother sent me here, for your pleasure."

Alexander never thought of retreat, but at that moment he considered it. Then he took a breath and stepped forward, not to Thrasymelus but to his bath where he knew the servants would have left a bowl of warm water for him to wash.

"I have no need of you," he said as he walked by the man, feeling his temper rise at his mother's latest attempt to test him. He unclipped his chiton so that it fell down to his waist, then poured the water from a jug in to the bowl and began to wipe his body with a cloth, aware that Thrasymelus had come to watch him.

"Do you want me to do that?" Thrasymelus asked, stepping forward and reaching for the cloth.

Alexander let him take it, letting his head fall forward as Thrasymelus ran the cloth over his back. "Where do you come from?" he asked.

"One of your mother's merchants. I travel with him and see to his needs. Your mother asked if I could come to you tonight, we will be heading to Athens tomorrow."

Alexander sighed as he thought of Hephaistion, how soon he would be leaving. Thrasymelus took this as an invitation and dropped the cloth in to the bowl and moved in closer, resting his chest against Alexander's back and kissing his neck.

Intending to protest, Alexander lifted his head but found all argument gone as he felt Thrasymelus' hand stroke his thigh, and he thought again of Hephaistion...this could almost be Hephaistion touching him this way. He closed his eyes, leaning back, feeling himself turned and then lips upon his own.

The taste of a man was no different from a woman, he already knew that, but the body against his own, the strength within, it was a new sensation to him and he felt himself aroused as he never had with the girls his mother had sent him.

He sought more, deepening the kiss, feeling his belt undone, his clothes falling to the floor, then Thrasymelus' body against his own.

Thrasymelus. He opened his eyes and saw the man grinning at him, reaching for him. He stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Thrasymelus asked. "Do I not please you?" His eyes looked down. "No, I can see that I please you," he whispered. Stepping forward.

Alexander allowed the touch. He wanted the man and so said nothing as he was embraced, kissed again. He was more aware this time, aware that the man was someone else's eromenus, aware that no emotions were involved, aware that this man was not Hephaistion, but the physical touch, the promise of release made him go on.

Thrasymelus turned him to the wall, brushing his fingers through his hair, caressing him. He reached for some oil, poured some on his hand then took Alexander's erection in it and moved to give pleasure. Alexander groaned and moved in to the hand, enjoying the preparation, thinking at any moment he should take the man and gain release.

Thrasymelus leaned his body against him, almost pinning him to the cool marble wall and Alexander could feel the man's engorged penis slide between his thighs.

"Should I take you now?" Thrasymelus whispered, thrusting gently against him.

Lost in the sensations, Alexander felt as though he was emerging from a fog. "Do you think I am a gynis?" he asked, pushing back, wanting Thrasymelus off him.

Thrasymelus looked surprised. "I never thought...your mother said..."

"Then my mother knows nothing," Alexander replied.

"Take me then. It really doesn't matter."

Alexander shook his head. "But it does."

"I should have waited, been guided by you. I am sorry for it," Thrasymelus whispered, lifting his right hand to push his hair back behind his ear. It highlighted his strong jaw when he did that. "What if we go to your bed, I can relight your passion and then you can do what you like?"

"And in the morning you'll be gone, to Athens."

Thrasymelus gave a snort, trying to stop his laughter. "Is it love that you want?" He shook his head. "That is a fool's game, and they say you are no fool, Alexander. Who could you trust? Best to take your pleasure where you can..."

"Or not take it at all." Alexander went to his chiton, picking it up and putting it on. He was not concerned with being naked but he wanted to make it clear that no advance from Thrasymelus would now work.

"You like me. I know you wanted me," Thrasymelus murmured, running his right hand down his thigh, then caressing his inner thigh, cupping himself.

Alexander thought that Thrasymelus looked like the whore he was right then. "Go," he said, "tell my mother I am not a gynis, that's all, you need not say more. She might be disappointed in you, and your master, if she hears you were refused".

Almost disbelieving that he could have been rejected, Thrasymelus turned, slowly walking away and bending to pick up his chiton, putting it on slowly, before going to fetch the sandals he had abandoned long before Alexander had arrived.

Once dressed, he came over to Alexander. "Your kisses are sweet," he whispered, leaning forward as if to claim another, then laughing softly as Alexander turned his head away.

Alexander held himself still while Thrasymelus left the room, then he hurried back to his bath, stripping off his clothing to wash the scent of Thrasymelus off him, to clean his body of the oil, realising it was not Thrasymelus' touch he had objected to it was his words. Love was a fool's game, but he wanted to taste it, if only once in his life. Just because he was a prince, why did everyone think he should go through his life alone.

He stopped washing himself, letting the cloth fall to the floor, then falling to his knees, dropping his head forward on his chest. He was alone and there was no hope for him. He watched his tears land on the marble floor and wrapped his arms around himself to find some comfort where he could.

Rising late the next morning, Alexander avoided going to his mother's rooms, heading instead for the small courtyard where he could usually make his getaway.

As he came in to the garden he saw his mother sitting there alone, waiting for him. She looked on him with some sadness, not hurrying to speak, waiting for him.

"Joy to you, mother," he said, coming to a halt, realising he would need to find another escape route to use in future.

Olympias showed no emotion. "Were you not planning on visiting me today, Alexander?"

"I planned to ride Bucephalus first," he responded.

"Your father's gift. Did you not like mine?"

"Well enough."

Olympias sighed, and got to her feet, walking over to caress her son's face. "I know the truth of it," she whispered, and kissed his lips briefly. "He offered himself to you and still you refused him."

"After he treated me like a gynis," protested Alexander, wanting to move forward but unable to because his mother blocked his path.

"He said that you seek love."

Alexander did not reply, but he could not meet his mother's gaze.

"After all that I have said; all that you have seen."

"I'm not a child to be spoken to, treated this way." Alexander met her gaze then, staring her down until she backed away.

"Go then, go spend your time as you will. If you know better than I."

It was a challenge. Alexander nodded to her, then walked away, wanting to turn in to the comfort of her arms. Once away from the courtyard he broke in to a run, not stopping until he reached the stables, and then he let Bucephalus do the running for him.

When he returned to the stables he found Ptolemy and Perdiccas waiting for him, and he was glad to see them. They offered friendship for no rewards and bore his dark moods in silence, without accusations.

"We were heading to the gymnasium but decided to look for you first," Perdiccas said.

Alexander jumped down from Bucephalus, handing the stallion over to a groom. "And that's where we're heading now?"

"If you wish," Ptolemy replied, pushing himself off from the wall he had been leaning on.

"Seleucus should be there with Philotas, we're all restless since your father halted any army drills while the Athenians are here."

Ptolemy laughed. "Well, it doesn't look good to practice battle tactics when you're supposed to be talking peace."

"You were late this morning," Perdiccas noted, turning to Alexander.

"I did not see much point in getting up to see the day," he replied.

"We were up to watch your father go hunting. He said he would be back by evening and the talks would resume tomorrow. Which will leave us with more free time..."

"Only, I'm taking part in the talks now." Alexander smiled to see Ptolemy's reaction and grinned as Ptolemy threw his arm around his shoulders, embracing him and ruffling his hair. "You'll soon be too important to spend any time with us, we ought to make the most of it."

"I never shall," Alexander vowed.

"Laodocus was the only Athenian to go hunting, he took Hephaistion with him," Perdiccas said, innocently enough, but then he turned to watch Alexander's face.

"They can do what they please," said Ptolemy. "Soon as life gets back to normal the better. I might forget I am a soldier if these talks go on any longer."

They walked on through the agora, almost losing Ptolemy as he spotted a girl in the crowd and attempted to go after her, but Perdiccas reminded him that they were planning on using their energy up in other ways.

Arriving at the gymnasium they discovered that Epigeus, Daedalus and Agelaus were there already, wrestling in the sand.

The gymnasium was large enough that they need not get in each others way, and Alexander led the way over to a corner where Seleucus and Philotas greeted them.

They undressed and Ptolemy fetched a brightly coloured leather ball and suggested a game of episkyros, then elected that he be partnered with Alexander. Philotas had injured his hand and said he would find one of the gymnastae for treatment, then grinned as everyone knew that he hated episkyros and the injured hand was a good excuse not to play.

Heading over to the centre line, that would determine each teams area, they were aware that the Athenians were no longer wrestling, but watching them.

"Do you think they want to join in?" Seleucus asked, before leaping up to catch the ball that Ptolemy had hit hard, almost achieving the objective of getting it past them.

"With friendship or spite in mind?" enquired Ptolemy, shaking his head because it was a good shot and he had forgotten that Seleucus excelled in this game.

"Spite," Seleucus replied, quickly throwing the ball to Perdiccas who tried to get it past Alexander, but failed.

If the Athenians had thought of coming over they made no move as more friends of Alexander's and his companions arrived, swelling the numbers until it was hard to find a clear space to play. The game rules were soon broken with bouts of wrestling and running with the ball and there was much laughter and the score was forgotten as it went on. Shouts and mock protests, jokes and even songs filled the air.

Alexander had managed to throw the ball so that it hit the wall behind the other team and he got knocked to the floor and pinned for his trouble, laughing at the comments made, as he was kidnapped by his opponents team and held, until Ptolemy led the others in an attack to win him back.

Finally exhausted, the game came to a halt, but when they headed to the baths the high-spirits came with them and more water ended up on the floor than in the baths.

It was early evening when Alexander left the gymnasium, sorry to have to return to the palace when he would have stayed for longer. The rest were heading to the barracks, for an evening of eating, drinking and gambling. He had been tempted to stay, but had no idea if his father had returned and if he might be needed to attend a dinner.

Tired but happy, he wandered back through the agora and as he reached the Temple of Aphrodite he saw Laodocus, sitting on the temple steps talking to someone, two steps forward and he could see it was Hephaistion he was sitting with.

Blue eyes looked over at him, then Laodocus turned.

"Alexander. Just back from the gymnasium?"

Alexander nodded. "How did the hunting go?"

Laodocus laughed. "Well enough to teach me that I should not attempt what I am not able to do well."

Alexander could not help but look at Hephaistion, Aphrodite herself might have created him to put temptation in his path, and here Hephaistion was, at the goddess' temple, as if he were paying homage to the one who gave him life.

Remembering that he should say something, he looked back on Laodocus. "My father sets a fast pace when he is hunting, I should have warned you, but I did not think you were going."

"Hephaistion suggested it, just this morning, and finding we were not too late we joined the party."

Laodocus struggled to his feet, laughing off the ache in his legs, he stretched, then they began to walk slowly back to the palace.

Hephaistion had said nothing, and Alexander wondered if he meant to keep quiet or would say something if Laodocus would stop talking. The man placed himself between the two of them, which gave Alexander the chance to gaze on the object of his affections as they walked, feeling the breath catch in his body each time Hephaistion looked over at him.

Laodocus spoke of Athens plans, of Xenocrates, of building work in the agora, never seeming to draw a breath, to pause for a moment so that Alexander could ask Hephaistion something, anything, to hear his soft voice.

All too soon they reached the palace, where a servant ran over to say that his mother wanted him to join her for supper, she had taken the time to discover there would be no banquet that night.

Laodocus put his arm around Hephaistion's waist, and Alexander felt resentful to the man, for being able to do what he could not. He wished them health, then smiled to hear Hephaistion return the words. Stepping away he turned to watch them leave, irrationally happy that Hephaistion had spoken to him, thinking that a simple 'health to you' could build a friendship.

He went to find his mother, his heart full of hope that the next day could only get better still.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching as his father paced the room in annoyance, Alexander wondered why the Athenians were late when apparently they had not been before.

Parmenion sat back and sighed, as if he would rather be doing something else than waiting, and Antipater held a whispered conversation with Attalus, while Cleitus folded his arms and yawned.

Hurried footsteps were heard before Mydon came in to the room alone. Alexander, thinking that the man's haste was down to his tardiness, found some amusement in the man's unkempt and flustered appearance, until he saw the blood on the man's hands and chiton.

As he walked in, conversation halted, and all eyes turned to watch him approach Philip, some of the guards stepped forward, from the doorway, but Philip waved them away when it was clear that Mydon was unarmed.

Mydon looked about, his lips forming words that would not come out of his mouth. He wiped his brow, leaving a pink trail of blood and shook his head.

"Speak, man!" Philip commanded, getting to his feet and walking over to the Athenian.

Swallowing, then taking a deep breath, Mydon looked at the king before him. "One of our party has been attacked, I think killed, the wounds look bad enough."

Philip turned to Cleitus. "Fetch the guard."

As Cleitus was about to move, Mydon put his hand on Philip's right arm. "No," he said. He took another breath. "No Macedonian is responsible, and we have the one who wielded the blade. We will deal with it ourselves, but we will not be attending the talks today, and I am ashamed as to the reason why."

"Who was attacked?" Alexander asked, getting up and coming to stand beside his father.

Mydon shook his head, as if wishing to deny the event had happened. "Hephaistion," he murmured. "Daedalus...his brother, stabbed him," Mydon looked at his hands, at the blood upon them. "There is so much blood."

Alexander felt as if he was being pulled back from the room, as if he was no longer a part of what was going on there. He could hear Mydon continue talking but not make out the words, his head felt light, his throat dry. He felt a hand upon his back and came back to see Antipater standing by him, a look of concern upon his face.

"We will deal with it all. I will go back now and see what is happening. Forgive us," Mydon said. The man gave a short bow, then turned and hurried from the room.

Parmenion laughed bitterly. "And they think we are the barbarians," he said, picking up his cup and taking a drink of the goats milk he favoured every morning. He shook his head. "Amyntor's boy."

"The brother should be punished for the crime," Cleitus added, taking his seat and reaching for some wine. "Amyntor should not have gone."

"Should you not go?" Alexander asked, turning to his father.

"What am I? A surgeon?" Philip snapped, then sighed. "These Athenians should keep their troubles on their own back door. Things will get twisted here, I shall be blamed for it somehow." He looked to Alexander and put his hand on his shoulder. "They'll have a surgeon brought to the boy. They'll do what they can."

"Send your own surgeon. Send Philip," Alexander urged, thinking rapidly of what more to say to convince his father. "Then they can not say you did not do all you could."

"The boy has a point," Parmenion said.

"What's one more Athenian gone," replied Philip, not thinking, turning to take a step towards his seat.

"He's Macedonian. Hephaistion is no citizen of Athens, he is a metic, a Macedonian." Alexander stated. "Could you not honour Amyntor's memory by ensuring his son does not die by an Athenian hand?"

Philip stood still, almost like a statue, and Alexander knew his words were going to strike home. He did not stay to see if they made it safely to their target, he had to go and see for himself, and without saying anything more he followed Mydon's path out of the room.

He hurried along the hallways, breaking in to a run as the need to be by Hephaistion's side seemed to overwhelm him.

"Alexander!"

Looking over his shoulder, Alexander saw Cleitus hurrying after him, but he did not slow his pace. He turned right, hurrying down some steps and along another hallway, overtaking Mydon, before turning left, his steps faltering only then, as he saw a crowd gathered outside what must be Hephaistion's room.

"You won't be able to do anything," Cleitus said, coming to his side. "Let them deal with it. It is their matter, not ours," he counselled.

Alexander kept his eyes on the crowd, stepping forward slowly, praying to Zeus that he would not see Hephaistion dead. There was a bloody hand print on the wall, by the door, Daedalus' hand.

The crowd parted for him and he stepped inside the room, to see Hephaistion lying on a bed, the sheets red with blood, a crowd of senior Athenians gathered around it, talking amongst themselves while the surgeon shook his head. In a corner of the room Hephaistion's companions were gathered, only Daedalus and Epeigeus were absent.

Alexander's eyes fixed upon Hephaistion. The surgeon had unclipped his chiton, exposing his chest, which had then been roughly bandaged, but blood from two wounds seeped through the linen cloth, both on the left side, one on his side and one just below his collar bone. Nothing more was being done, as though there was no point when death was coming soon to claim his victim. Blood was in his hair, had run down his face, which looked pale as death.

"You must do more...to save him," Alexander said, thinking his words were for the surgeon, but speaking so everyone might here.

Laodocus stepped forward, tears were in his eyes. "The surgeon says he has done all he can."

"Then he has killed him," Alexander snapped, he brushed by the man and hurried to Hephaistion's side, his hand shaking as he reached to touch the side of Hephaistion's face. He was too cold. Alexander reached down and pulled the sheet and a woollen blanket up to Hephaistion's waist. He looked around then fetched a linen towel, folding it in to a pad and pressing it against Hephaistion's side, placing it so that it covered the bloody marks. Hephaistion groaned softly at the pressure but was too weak to move away. Alexander could not tell if he was conscious of what was happening or not.

"Cleitus. Come here and keep the pressure on the wounds," Alexander ordered, waiting until the general was right beside him before he moved from his position and fetched some wine, strong and red. He was sure Aristotle had said good things about strong wine fortifying the body.

He held the cup to Hephaistion's lips, gently lifting his head so that he might drink some.

"Hephaistion," he said, softly. "Hephaistion, drink some of this."

There was no response, so Alexander tilted the cup, allowing a little to flow in to Hephaistion's mouth. Hephaistion groaned, almost in protest, but swallowed, and again when Alexander repeated the action.

"Don't die," Alexander whispered, looking to Cleitus who, he knew, had heard the words.

"Who is he to you?" Cleitus whispered back, a worried frown creasing his face. "He's been badly hurt, Alexander. I don't think he can be saved," he said, as if meaning to crush any hopes that Alexander might have.

Alexander shook his head and continued making Hephaistion drink the wine. He was rewarded by two slits of blue, seeming to gaze on him, and felt the wine was restoring life in some measure.

But the blue eyes flickered shut and Hephaistion's lips closed and would not open.

Alexander looked over his shoulder, at Hephaistion's companions. "Nireus. Tell me."

Nireus shrugged his shoulders as he took a couple of paces forward. "I heard a cry and I came to investigate, Daedalus was standing with a dagger in his hand, crying out that he had killed his brother. I called the others and ran to fetch the surgeon."

Alexander looked to the surgeon, an Athenian he had seen amongst the others but paid no mind to.

"How bad?" he asked.

"There has been too much blood lost," the surgeon replied.

"So what has ruined my breakfast?"

The comment came from Philip, the king's own surgeon. Alexander felt hope return just to see the man enter the room, with three servants behind him, carrying linen, herbal remedies and bags of surgical instruments.

Alexander stood up from the bed, stepping back so that Philip could examine his patient.

The surgeon noticed the wine. "One of Aristotle's notions," he said, and laughed, then his face grew serious as he looked upon Hephaistion, and he leaned forward , signalling for Cleitus to move back as he pulled the pad aside and then turned to a servant for a knife so he could cut the bandages free.

Coming forward, as if to protest, the Athenian surgeon shut his mouth and stayed where he was as Philip looked on him.

"Let's give the boy a chance," Philip said, examining the wounds. "These need closing, to stop the blood loss," he noted, "but there is no bubbling in the blood, the knife has not caught the lung, more like it grazed along his rib. What is his name?"

"Hephaistion," Laodocus said, quickly. He stepped forward and smiled at Alexander, hope in his eyes now.

"He should be sitting up. Somebody fetch pillows, and some of you come here and lift him." He sat on the bed and gently patted his patient's face. "Hephaistion? Are you with us still, boy?"

The blue eyes struggled open and then fixed on the surgeon.

"He spoke when we found him," Laodocus said. "Why can he not speak now."

"He's growing weaker, that's why," Philip replied softly, as if he were speaking to a child. He turned his attention back to Hephaistion. "You're young and strong, you can recover. You know how to fight, don't you?"

Alexander went to lift Hephaistion but then he noticed Cleitus.

"Leave him to Philip. Your father will be asking for you."

"I'd rather stay here," replied Alexander, watching as others lifted Hephaistion, Nireus and the rest having found themselves a job to do.

"He's with his friends. Let them help him," Cleitus soothed, reaching for Alexander and encouraging him to get up and move away from the bed. "Here," he led Alexander to a bowl, and poured water in to it from a jug, "you have blood on your hands".

Alexander put his hands in the water, rubbing them together to get rid of the blood. He looked over his shoulder to see Hephaistion propped against some pillows, people working to save him. For the first time he noticed the blood on the floor, a handprint there. Hephaistion's. He had tried to help himself up.

Cleitus wet a cloth in the water and wiped at his hands. "Someone he considered his brother did this to him." He shook his head. "A bad betrayal of trust." Cleitus looked to Alexander as he spoke the last. "This is an Athenian matter, Philip has sent his own surgeon to tend the boy, now we're best to leave them to it. Are you done?" Cleitus was anxious to go, to have nothing to do with the crime committed.

Alexander followed the general, heading slowly back to the meeting room to find his father talking with the others. It almost seemed surreal that they had come from a scene of pain and despair, to one so ordinary, everyone acting as though nothing had happened.

Greeted by his father, he was asked as to Hephaistion's condition, then the event was discussed before it turned to other matters. Alexander took his seat and half listened to the conversation, and half watched the hallway that led to where Hephaistion lay, trying to imagine what was happening there.

He told himself he hardly knew Hephaistion, that he should not feel so much, but then he thought of the brief times they had together and knew that, at those times, he felt as though he had known him forever. Closing his eyes he saw Hephaistion smiling at him, the blue eyes gazing in to his soul, and he realised that he had hesitated and lost what time they might have had together.

His thoughts were disturbed as his father brought a meeting to order, wanting to discuss the training of the phalanx and news from Corinth and Thebes. The morning passed that way, though Alexander, having been invited to attend, now found no enjoyment in it and was glad when his father was done.

As they stood to leave, Laodocus entered the room, though in contrast to Mydon the man looked calm enough, although his eyes were red. He had changed his clothes and washed, as if to make the effort before coming to the king. Two more of the ambassadors followed him in

Laodocus bowed his head to Philip.

"Thank you for sending your surgeon," he said. "With his help, Hephaistion still lives, when our surgeon said that nothing could be done." Laodocus looked to his two contemporaries. "We need to ask another favour."

Philip grunted, then signalled for them to sit, and for a servant to pour them wine.

"You are my guests here, I will do what I can."

Relief washed over Laodocus' face, and he picked up his wine cup and took a large drink of it before speaking. "I need to hand Hephaistion over to you, for your care and protection."

Philip raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Parmenion, who shrugged in return.

"What was it? A spat between two boys? I hardly think that deserves..."

"Daedalus' mother gave him the task of murdering Hephaistion, when he left to come here. Even knowing how close the boys were, she said that as a mother to a son he should expect the favour or Daedalus need not bother coming home."

"A favour?" Philip laughed and looked to his son. "And how many favours does your mother ask you, Alexander?"

Alexander chose not to answer, but stepped close to hear Laodocus more clearly.

"So, Hephaistion's stepmother wanted him dead," Parmenion said.

"So she could take Amyntor's wealth. With Hephaistion dead the money and the business would come to her son," explained Laodocus.

"And yet if I offer him my protection he will lose the wealth anyway," said Philip.

"Unless he returns to Athens," Alexander added.

"If he survives," Philip muttered, taking a drink of wine.

"If he returns to Athens then he will, more than likely, be killed." Laodocus sighed and looked to the floor, before gazing upon Philip. "I know his stepmother was unfaithful to Amyntor, and the man, who I won't name here, is powerful enough to finish the job that Daedalus could not complete. It's all down to politics, too complicated to explain, but I think Hephaistion's stepmother hoped that her stepson's death might go uncommented on if it happened here, by a metic to a metic..."

"Not by a citizen to a metic," Alexander said, following Laodocus' meaning, appalled at Hephaistion's stepmother's greed for gold, to take her stepson's life to impress her high-ranking lover.

"Well, as I have been reminded, Hephaistion is more Macedonian than Athenian." Philip laughed. "And Amyntor's boy as well." He pulled at his beard as he thought things over. "I'll send some men to help move the boy to another room. Guards will be set. He will be protected...and cared for."

Laodocus bowed low, his face breaking in to a smile. "Thank you, Sire," he breathed. "It is what was needed, one of the boys was heard to say he would gladly finish the job."

Philip waved his hand, as if it was all nothing. "Amyntor should never have left in the first place. Grief took him away from here, he almost lost his mind when his young wife died, the boy was just two years old when he left, the same age as Alexander...they used to play together. I heard he had gone to Athens and that he had remarried, I often thought of him, he cut away all ties, I wondered what life he had made for himself." Philip took another drink of wine. "I loved him, Laodocus. More than a brother. And you might say it is the wine that puts these words in my mouth, but then you would be a liar."

Laodocus looked around, as if embarrassed by the king's frankness. "I should go back," he said, bowing once more before leaving.

"So, you shall have a new companion, Alexander. See if you can make him stay," Philip said.

"Hades looks as though it has already claimed him, Philip," said Cleitus, frowning.

"You could have said the same about me, before now," laughed Philip.

Alexander watched to see Laodocus leave, wanting so badly to go with the man and oversee Hephaistion's care.

Cleitus left the room, the meeting was at an end.

Alexander stood to go, but his father called him over to where he was talking with Parmenion, telling him that as there would more than likely not be a banquet again that night, they were both to go to Parmenion's house and dine.

Although he had no appetite, at that moment, Alexander could not refuse his father's wishes and so he smiled and thanked Parmenion, then at last was able to leave.

Coming out of the room he found Ptolemy and Perdiccas waiting for him, and they hurried over wanting to hear the news about Hephaistion, though they were more inclined to be amused about the fact the Athenians had their own problems to be dealing with.

With the two of them following, Alexander headed back to the guest rooms, only to meet with Cleitus, who was carrying Hephaistion at the head of a procession, followed by his father's surgeon, guards and servants.

Hephaistion was naked, except for the bandages wrapped around his torso, and down over his left shoulder, a fresh sheet was wrapped around him. His face was pale, but the blood had been cleaned from it, and his eyes were closed, his head resting against Cleitus' shoulder.

"He's been given opium," Cleitus explained, not stopping for a moment.

He headed along the hallways to a room, which Alexander was glad to see was close to his own. It was light and airy, with a large bed, already being prepared by servants, who were arranging pillows so that Hephaistion could again be propped up.

Philip took over then, having the sheet, wrapped around Hephaistion, removed, then sheets and blankets pulled up to his waist, ordering Cleitus not to turn him on his side, and to be gentle.

"So is this the work of Epeigeus?" Ptolemy asked, leaning over to Alexander to ask his question.

Alexander shook his head, concerned for the paleness of Hephaistion's skin, telling himself it was the opium that made him sleep like death was so near.

"Daedalus," he replied, watching Philip check the bandages.

"The brother?" Perdicass said in amazement.

"To take his wealth," Alexander said absently, walking over to the bed. "How is he?" he asked the surgeon.

Philip shook his head. "I've done what I can. It was a clumsy attempt to kill a man, anyone with a little more skill would have easily had the chance to put him past my saving, but even now I am not sure. I have stitched the wounds, wrapped herbs in place to ease the swelling and promote healing, but he has to help himself, to want to live, and it was a bad thing that was done to him, a wound to the heart, even if the blade went nowhere near it."

Alexander reached over to gently examine the cut on Hephaistion's head, the blood was drying.

"Hit with the hilt of the dagger," Philip said, "more than likely as he went down."

"But you have stopped the bleeding, surely time will heal him now."

Philip shook his head. "Not if a fever comes, a fever could still take him."

"Well, he's amongst his own kind, at least he'd die that way," noted Cleitus, having heard the conversation.

Alexander felt angry with Cleitus for even daring to talk of death, but he bit his tongue and said nothing because in a way it did feel right that Hephaistion was theirs to care for, as if he had come home.

It would have been a poor time to argue with Cleitus as just then Alexander's father came in to the room, going to his surgeon and asking as to the chances of recovery, to be told the same. Once he heard the news he sat upon the bed and reached up to brush a strand of hair away from Hephaistion's face, lost in thought.

"I saw Amyntor like this," he said. "When he was badly wounded. He could never fight again, and the recovery took a long time, too long, it made him think of Athens and once he had that in mind he would not let go of it." He sighed. "And here is his son. He has Amyntor's eyes, and his hair is the same, although his nose and lips are his mother's."

The king sat silent, lost in thought. His hand came down to clasp Hephaistion's, squeezing it. "It would be a good thing to have something of Amyntor amongst us," he murmured, his voice seemingly choked with emotion. "I hope that he does not die, I shall be praying for him."

With that, Philip struggled to his feet and looked over at his son. "Alexander, stay here if you will, but don't forget where we dine tonight."

Alexander nodded, then watched his father leave with Cleitus before turning back to look on Hephaistion.

Seleucus arrived to share the amusement about the Athenians embarrassment, then halted his hilarity when he saw Hephaistion, saying that out of them all he had liked him the best.

Ptolemy noted that they all did, and Alexander caught his look and knew what his intentions were with the words he spoke.

Hephaistion lay still, all through the surgeon's care and administrations, showing no sign that Morpheus would release him from the sleep that he was held in. It was the opium, Philip assured him, nothing more.

Before he knew it, it was time to leave. Alexander had to go and bathe, to prepare himself for the night ahead.

The night dragged on.

Alexander watched his father and Parmenion as the reminisced about old times, old friends and battles, but at least he had Philotas and Craterus alongside him, equally wishing for the dinner to be done.

Philotas had friends to go gambling with, even at that late hour, and Craterus had a girl whose rooms he hoped to get in to unseen.

Alexander got a nudge and a grin from Craterus as the older men eventually got to their feet and bid each other health.

His father had drunk too much, but he was in high spirits and filled the homeward journey with his hopes for the future, telling Alexander how proud he was of him, how well they would do by each other.

Grooms ran over to take the horses, the guards that had come with them were dismissed and Alexander escorted his father to his room, before also wishing him health and finding himself alone and free to do whatever he chose.

He turned and headed to a room where there was one person he truly wished health to.

Opening the door, he was surprised to find Hephaistion awake, and his blue eyes looking on him as he came over to the bed.

"You slept so long," Alexander said, aware of Philip, sitting reading in a corner, of a servant folding linen cloth. He sat upon the bed, wanting to touch but not feeling that he had the right.

"They said you had been here," replied Hephaistion, softly.

"My father too, Cleitus, Ptolemy, Perdiccas, amongst others," said Alexander, wondering why he was making it seem as if he was not the only one who cared so much..

Hephaistion smiled, but tears came to his eyes. "It seems that Daedalus did buy the dagger after all. I owe you an apology."

Alexander nodded. "I never shouted at him."

"I know," Hephaistion replied. "I knew it from the moment I spoke to you of it. By your face." He tried to move, to sit up a little more and groaned with the effort.

"Keep still," Alexander said, hastily.

Hephaistion looked up to the ceiling, then back to Alexander. "I am tired, but my body aches."

"I should have done more to stop him. I never knew he meant to hurt you." Alexander whispered, unable to find his voice seeing the pain in Hephaistion's eyes. He looked back to Philip, seeing the surgeon looking over at them.

"Do not talk, he needs to rest," Philip advised.

Alexander nodded, then turned back to Hephaistion and tried not to show that he feared he might die.

"I wanted to go with you," Hephaistion said. "To your rooms, to spend some time. We never got the chance to talk."

"Then get well, give us that chance," Alexander urged him.

Hephaistion smiled, then reached for Alexander's hand, taking it, before closing his eyes and drifting off in to sleep once more.

Tears filled Alexander's eyes as, the dam seemed to burst, the feelings overwhelmed him. It was love. He loved Hephaistion. He choked back something between a grief stricken sob and a laugh of happiness, in that moment when awareness dawned on him, laughing at the irony that having found love, at last, it could be so quickly taken from him.

Not wanting to show weakness, he stood, freeing his hand from Hephaistion's and leaving the room with one final look.

He fetched a cloak from his rooms, then took a jug of the finest wine, going out in to the streets of Pella, walking quickly until he came to the Temple of Apollo, climbing its darkened steps to hear his footsteps echo in the building.

It was deserted, no priests to come bowing to him, but a solitary lamp was lit at the foot of Apollo's statue. Alexander walked over to it, opening the wine and pouring a libation on the floor.

"I don't know what to do, but to ask you to help Hephaistion, to heal him, Apollo. You have listened to my prayers in the past, I pray that you hear me now."

He stood a while in silence, then stepped back and left the temple.

A dog barked at him as he walked on, to a statue of Aesclepius, with offerings around it. Again he poured the wine and said a prayer, then he turned and went to the Temple of Aphrodite, thinking that, as she must have created Hephaistion, she would be the goddess who would listen to his plea.

He poured the most generous libation here, looking to the steps where he had seen Hephasition sitting, wishing that he had known the danger he was in, knowing he would not have let him go to his fate, had he but known.

"He is your son, save him for me," Alexander said, reaching out to touch the goddess' gown, feeling the stone beneath his fingers but hoping that Aphrodite would know how much it would mean if his prayers were answered. That if she planned to take Hephaistion, knowing his thoughts might change her mind.

Leaving the wine flask, he headed back to the palace and to the room where Hephaistion lay.

Philip had gone, leaving a servant to oversee the care. Alexander found him sitting on the bed, a bowl of water by his side. He was wiping Hephaistion's face with a cloth.

"A fever is coming," the servant said. "Philip had him take some medicine, before he left, he said to come and fetch him if he became delirious."

"Is the medicine strong enough to stop the fever?" Alexander asked, pulling off his cloak and coming to the bed.

The servant shook his head. "Philip thinks not."

"Then he should have stayed."

"He needed his rest," the servant said, almost in an angry protest.

Alexander looked at the man before him, seeing he was tired too. "Go," he said, "I will stay and care for him."

The servant looked to Hephaistion, then to Alexander, as if judging if it would be the right thing to do. Only when Alexander assured him did he leave.

Alexander sat upon the bed, wringing the cloth after lifting it from the cold water. He folded it and then wiped Hephaistion's brow, running his hand along his face, having a reason to touch now. He repeated the motion, then ran the cloth along Hephaistion's neck, repeating that but sweeping along his right shoulder as well, then wiped his arms, lifting them, studying the muscle structure and thinking he had never seen arms so perfect.

Involved in his task, of keeping Hephaistion cool, he stood up and pulled back the sheet and blankets, then wet the cloth and wringed it out, folding it again, but this time to run the cloth along what could be seen of Hephaistion's abdomen, along his groin and down his thighs.

Hephaistion murmured in his sleep, licking his lips, as Alexander repeated this, looking at perfection before him, before bringing back the sheets and blankets and leaving the cloth in the bowl as he placed it upon the floor.

Looking about he saw a jug and a cup, then got up to pour some water and came back to hold it to Hephaistion's lips.

"Drink," he said.

The lips parted and took what was offered, then blue eyes opened to gaze on him.

"How late is it?"

"Not so late," Alexander replied.

Noticing Hephaistion shiver he put down the cup and fetched another blanket and pulled it over the rest to try to warm him.

"I am hot," complained Hephaistion, moving his hand as if to push the blankets away.

Alexander caught it, his fingers intertwined. "It is a fever, leave the blankets where they are."

Leaving his one hand clasping Alexander's, Hephaistion brought his other to his face, wiping his brow, he tried to sit up and gave a groan of pain.

"Where is Daedalus?" he said.

"Don't worry about him," Alexander replied.

"He's my brother."

"Not by blood."

Hephaistion sighed, tossing his head as if frustrated by his inability to move and the fever clawing at him. "Epeigeus. He'll be with his friends in the agora."

Alexander reached for the cloth, wringing it out once more and wiping Hephaistion's face. "It's late," he soothed, "Nobody is in the agora. Try to sleep."

"Daedalus will be there, Epeigeus, go fetch him back here before father knows that he has gone. As a favour to me, please."

"Hephaistion, you are not in Athens, this is Pella. Remember?"

Shaking his head, Hephaistion tried to pull away from the cloth. "Father. I don't know where Daedalus is, I don't know..."

Alexander stood, listening to Hephaistion in his delirium, then hurried to the door where a guard was posted. "Fetch the surgeon..., Philip," he ordered. "Now!"


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing that the surgeon could do.

He assured Alexander that he had done all he could and in some form of appeasement he even cut away the bandages, to show the wounds held no infection, after removing the herb poultices that had been there.

After a servant had prepared fresh poultices, Hephaistion's chest was swathed in bandages again, although he struggled against them and called out for his brother and then his father.

"He is lost to us," Philip said, shaking his head. "Nothing we can say or do can bring him back. We can only pray to the gods to show him the way to this world."

Alexander sighed and turned away, going over to the small balcony and seeing the sun about to rise, to chase away the darkness. He ran his hand over his face, feeling tiredness seeping through his bones, but he could not bring himself to leave.

He sat in a chair and watched Philip put his hand on Hephaistion's brow, talking softly to him, but his words could not get through to the fevered mind.

As time passed, Hephaistion mumbled incoherently, protesting when the cup was held up to his lips, almost choking as water was poured in to his mouth. When you could understand his words he called Daedalus' name and held up his hand to stop an invisible blade, then he would talk to his mother, and it became clear that he knew of her adultery.

He would call for his father, becoming distressed when he could not find him, then once again he would face Daedalus and the dagger.

Ptolemy came in to the room, looking with concern on Alexander. Philip had had a servant make up a bed, and he lay upon the floor asleep, ready to be woken if needed, but Alexander had not slept.

Putting his hand on Alexander's shoulder, he crouched down before him. "You need to rest," he said, "the guards say you have been here all night".

Alexander shook his head. "Not all of the night. He was sleeping when I left, when I returned the fever had him."

"And a fever will take you if you do not rest." Ptolemy stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me."

With a sigh, Alexander got to his feet, telling a servant to fetch him if there was any change, before he followed Ptolemy from the room.

They headed to his rooms, Alexander felt as if he had been away from them for a lifetime. Ptolemy had arranged everything. A bath was waiting for him and food prepared.

When he had washed and eaten he headed for his bed, seeming to melt in to it he felt so tired.

Ptolemy stood in the doorway, a cup of wine in his hand, a look of concern on his face.

"I hope he lives for you, Alexander," he said. "You need somebody. Does he feel the same towards you?"

Alexander looked at his friend. "I don't know. I just want him to live, Ptolemy."

Ptolemy pulled a face, then stepped closer to the bed. "You're caring for him as Achilles tended to his Patroclus. Is that how you see him? You have always admired Achilles, I know you wish to emulate him. Will you do that by loving Hephaistion and making him your Patroclus?"

"I had not thought of it," Alexander replied, honestly. "The attraction, from my part, was there from the start, but we have hardly spoken and there has been nothing between us."

"I think there has," Ptolemy said softly, leaving the room as Alexander closed his eyes.

The sun was setting when Alexander woke, barely opening his eyes before rising from his bed and hurrying from his room, along the hallway to where Hephaistion lay.

Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas were there, as well as Cleitus who said that he had been sent to enquire on Hephaistion's health.

Hephaistion was still restless but he was silent, though Philip, now awake and attending his patient, explained that this was more than likely due to exhaustion. He had Hephaistion drink a cup of herbal medicine, then had some of the pillows taken away so that he could lie back.

Cleitus left and Alexander went to sit beside Ptolemy who explained that Laodocus had been there for most of the afternoon, and had told them that Daedalus would not be punished for his crime. That they wished to forget the matter, and would treat it as a sibling rivalry, that was all.

"And what if Hephaistion dies?" Alexander asked, amazed. "Will they still say it is still rivalry then?"

"Cleitus said the same," said Seleucus. "He said that if Hephaistion should recover he ought to return to Athens and take what was his."

"What did Laodocus say to that?" Alexander asked.

Perdiccas shrugged. "He just nodded, but said nothing. Ptolemy says Laodocus wants Hephaistion to stay here."

"Until he talks himself in to something else," Ptolemy said, dryly. "They have asked for the talks to be halted for a while, to begin again at a later date."

"I thought they might return to Athens," said Alexander.

Ptolemy shook his head. "No. They will stay for the time being."

Alexander went over to the bed and sat down, looking upon Hephaistion and brushing away the hair which clung to his flushed face. His skin still felt hot, but the medicine had done it's job and Hephaistion was sleeping.

He smiled over at Philip. "I appreciate all that you have done. I'll not forget it. Go to your bed, Philip, I shall stay and keep watch."

"It would be better than the floor," Philip smiled. "If he wakes and is with us, once more, then have some broth brought for him. If the delirium starts again, then have me fetched."

Alexander nodded.

Ptolemy stood up and stretched. "Well, having been here for most of the afternoon, I hope you won't mind, Alexander, if we head back to the barracks."

Alexander looked up to see Ptolemy wink at him, realising he was allowing him time alone. He noticed Seleucus and Perdiccas looking bemused, having no idea how deeply his feelings ran for Hephaistion, as yet.

When they had gone, Alexander excused the servant who had remained and had been busy lighting lamps. The room went quiet as the two of them were left alone.

Alexander studied the man before him, as he had not allowed himself to before. Noticing the sun-streaked highlights in his hair, the length of his eyelashes, how dark they were, the strong jawline, which he traced his finger along and the lips he longed to kiss.

He knew that if the merchants man, Thrasymelus had come to him in this form he would not have objected to anything, unable to resist any advances, but Hephaistion might not feel the same towards him. Alexander considered this, attempting to tame these feelings which were newly awoken in him. All he had to cling to was the fact that Hephaistion said he had wanted to come to his rooms, he had wanted to be with him.

"What spell have you cast, Hephaistion?" he murmured. "I was so lost before you came, I thought I could feel nothing, and now it would mean everything if you could love me, if you chose to be with me."

He laughed softly at his foolishness, then ran the fingers of his right hand along the fingers of Hephaistion's right hand, then intertwined them, once again, lifting the hand and kissing it, holding it. "I have found you," he whispered, not even wanting Hephaistion, asleep as he was, to hear the words.

Hephaistion sighed, his sleep appearing to be more restful than before. Alexander stayed by his side and held his hand, talking softly to him, a nonsense, all of the thoughts he had never shared with anyone.

A short while later, the servant returned, pleased to find Hephaistion sleeping so peacefully and saying that it was a good sign, that the fever was abating. He had a cup of medicine but did not want to disturb his sleep, then he offered to stay while Alexander rested.

Alexander refused the offer, letting the servant leave, though he lay back on the bed beside Hephaistion, looking across at him and out towards the small balcony where stars shone brightly in the sky.

He listened to each breath, watched each movement as Hephaistion slept, so he was awake to see when the blue eyes opened and looked about the room.

Alexander sat up, holding his breath as Hephaistion looked upon him.

"Alexander?" he murmured.

Alexander grinned, then laughed for joy, to be recognised, he got up from the bed and came round to where Hephaistion could easily look upon him. "You were taken by a fever, they did not know if you would live or die."

Hephaistion nodded, frowning a little. "I'm thirsty."

Alexander reached for the cup containing the medicine, then lifted Hephaistion's head, before offering it to him.

The patient pulled a face. "It tastes bad. Is there any water?"

Putting down the medicine, Alexander fetched a cup of water, then lifted Hephaistion up, so that he could drink, feeling ecstatic that the fever had gone and that this man he cared for had finally spoken his name. It sounded so good he wanted to hear him say it again.

"You're supposed to have broth."

Hephaistion swallowed the last of the water. "Broth?"

"The surgeon said."

"I am not hungry.' Hephaistion looked about the room. "Who else is here?"

Alexander wished, at that moment, that someone else was with them. To be there alone, he felt, showed that he cared too much. "A servant was just here," he said, "I let him go to rest." Not quite a lie, he could not lie.

Hephaistion tried to struggle up and Alexander helped him, having him lean against him while he replaced the pillows. Alexander brought his hand up to support Hephaistion's back, revelling in the touch, delaying as long as he could, the moment when he would have to let him go, to lower him on to the pillows.

The blue eyes watched him, curious and thoughtful. "You should have a servant do this."

"A servant will make you eat broth," Alexander said, and smiled. There were a million things he wanted to talk about but right at that moment all he wanted was to hear the reply he received.

"Then stay. Please."

Hephaistion's eyes closed and he let out a deep breath, almost a sigh.

"You should sleep," Alexander said, softly and got up from the bed to extinguish every lamp but one.

"Stay," Hephaistion murmured.

Alexander needed no further invitation. He fetched another blanket and lay upon the bed, wrapping it around his legs, feeling Hephaistion's warmth against him. He wanted to hold him around the waist, but did not want to cause him pain so he fought the urge and won, only to feel Hephaistion's hand reach for his hand, to feel his fingers intertwine.

Nothing more was said, nothing needed to be said.

Alexander awoke as the door to the room opened and Philip led the way in, with two servants behind him, carrying, jugs and bowls. He looked surprised to see Alexander and Hephaistion lying together but quickly composed himself and became businesslike, ordering one of the servants to fetch the broth, another to run for some herbs he had forgotten.

Alexander sat up and looked over at Hephaistion, who was awake, no sign of the fever about him. "Joy to you," he murmured.

Hephaistion smiled. "Joy to you, Alexander," came the reply.

Philip came over to the bed and put his hand on Hephaistion's brow, declaring that the fever had gone, he also mentioned that the guard had told him Olympias wanted Alexander to join her for breakfast.

Alexander had forgotten his mother, but she obviously had not forgotten him and knew where he had spent the night.

"You better go," said Philip, as a servant came in with a bowl of broth. "We'll take care of him now."

Hephaistion had that curious look in his eyes, Alexander knew it was clear he wanted to stay. He stepped back towards the door, trying to think of a reason not to go, but it was a bigger step to him to declare his feelings, he could hold them safe inside, and hope that Hephaistion might one day feel the same.

As he left the room he heard Hephaistion ask about Daedalus, his voice sounded concerned.

Olympias was waiting impatiently for him, but tried to hide it as she stood and came over to greet him with a kiss.

He had hurriedly bathed and changed his clothes, his hair still wet.

"Have I brought you from something important?" his mother asked.

Alexander shook his head and went over to a table where breakfast was laid out. He sat on a chair and reached for an apple, some cheese and bread, then began to slice the apple with his dagger.

"Hephaistion," Olympias said.

Alexander looked up, feeling his face flush, knowing his mother had intended saying the name, wanting to watch his reaction, and he was reacting, though he tried hard to hide his feelings.

Olympias folded her arms and nodded. "You have fallen for an Athenian. They say that he is handsome, but have I not sent you handsome boys and beautiful women before now?"

"Your choice," Alexander replied, taking a slice of apple, then some cheese, not having realised he was so hungry.

His mother laughed. "I think I make the better choices." She sighed. "But if he amuses you, and you have feelings for him...and if he lives..."

"He will live, the fever has broken..."

"And you will love him and he will love you," Olympias smiled, but it was a cruel smile, her face showed her disgust at Alexander's hopes and dreams. "Take what you need, Alexander, but do not let love blind you."

"Has your merchant gone to Athens?" Alexander asked, forcing himself not to respond. It was an old argument and he was tired of it.

"Taking Thrasymelus with him," replied Olympias. She walked over to him, picking her way past two snakes that slithered across the ground.

Alexander had always been fascinated by his mother's love of snakes, by her adoration of Dionysus. He had always thought of her as caring but as he grew older he could see the bitterness within. Sometimes he wondered if she wanted to deny him love to give him a taste of what she had suffered over the years, and he wondered if he might end up as bitter as she had. She was beautiful, he always hoped his love would be enough to free her from her pain.

"And did you make any bargains with him?" he asked, determined to change the subject she most wanted to talk about.

"Bring him here, when he is well, bring him here so I might see him," Olympias replied, placing her hands on to the table and leaning over her son.

"You imagine these feelings that I have," he said, lifting his wine cup and drinking to hide his face.

Olympias reached out, taking the cup from him, lifting his chin so that he stared in to her eyes, so like a cats.

"A king should be alone." she murmured, and leaned forward to taste the wine on his lips.

Hesitant about returning to Hephaistion, knowing he would be watched and aware that the blue eyes would look on him curiously once more, Alexander made his way out of the palace and down to the stables.

When Bucephalus was brought to him, he climbed on to the stallion's back and rode through the city to the southern gate, feeling the horse desperate for release.

Alexander felt guilty about the neglect of the past couple of days and granted Bucephalus his wish, freeing him to gallop where he chose. The stallion turned east, across the open plain, down towards the river, his paces slowing as the energy burned away.

They went on at a walk, following the river that would lead down to the sea. The Athenians could have come all the way to Pella, if they had chosen to, perhaps they preferred to stay near the sea, perhaps the river was too much Macedonia's domain.

He could ask Hephaistion now, ask his opinion on it. He turned himself to look back in the direction of the palace, he longed to be with Hephaistion again and wondered why he was denying himself.

How difficult could it be to declare his feelings? It was not as if he were a stable boy or a servant. If it was a girl he loved then she would, or should, feel honoured to have been chosen. Alexander laughed and shook his head at his arrogance, knowing that he would feel honoured if Hephaistion chose him, it did not matter that he was the king's son, he did not feel that Hephaistion had ever looked at him that way.

Trying to put his feelings aside only made him think more of returning to the palace, a place he had never been to eager to be at now suddenly seemed appealing.

Turning Bucephalus he still took the time to work the stallion, putting him through his paces, bending him round his leg, collecting his canter, making him rear, all the tricks a cavalry horse should know, according to Xenophon.

On his way to the stables he passed by Philotas and Seleucus, who insisted on accompanying him, then became resolute that he should go with them, to a friend of Craterus's, where some gambling was in progress.

The gambling led to dinner at the barracks and it was late before Alexander looked on the palace once again.

He made his way through the quiet flame-lit hallways and to Hephaistion's door, the guards nodding a greeting to him as he entered the room.

The bed was empty, but guards would not stand at the door to an empty room.

One lamp, the same as the night before, was lit, casting shadows about the room to where Hephaistion stood, out on the balcony, leaning back against the wall, standing upright and turning as Alexander walked in.

Hephaistion had wrapped a sheet about his waist, one end of it thrown over his right shoulder, trailing down his back. The bandages had been removed and the wounds lay angry against the skin, red around the stitches.

He smiled, but he seemed lost in thought, a sadness about him.

"They removed the bandages," Alexander said, stating the obvious and wishing he had kept quiet.

"Philip said the herbs had done their job, that the bruising is not so bad as it might have been, he said the wounds will do better without the bandages." Hephaistion glanced down at the stitches to the wound just below his collar bone. "He is a good man, he said I had you to thank, that you insisted he be sent for."

Alexander stepped on to the balcony, lights still shone from houses in the capital, the air was clear and cool, the place had never seemed so beautiful. "After seeing the poor job your surgeon had done it was the least that I could do."

Hephaistion bit his lip, while he studied Alexander, saying nothing.

"I meant to come here sooner," Alexander breathed, mesmerised by the vision before him.

"Laodocus was here, this afternoon. He explained the situation, that I am under Philip's protection. Isolated. He said that no-one else would come."

Alexander wanted to assure Hephaistion he was not alone, but he held his tongue. The man before him was troubled and needed to speak.

"We were ready to go to breakfast, but Daedalus had still not come out from our room and so I went to find him. He was leaning back against the wall, his hands behind him, he was crying. I thought he might be homesick, he had not seemed himself since our journey had begun and so I tried to comfort him, but it only seemed to upset him more.

I put my hand upon his shoulder telling him that we would soon be heading home. That was when he told me that he had no choice, I was confused by his answer, but then I felt a sharp pain in my left side, I saw a determined expression on Daedalus' face, the flash of metal as he brought the blade down again, as I went down he struck out again, dazing me, as I collapsed on to the floor.

I heard Daedalus cry out, a grief stricken wail, I saw the blade fall but I could not move to comfort him." Hephaistion laughed. "I still wanted to comfort him."

Alexander stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Hephaistion's shoulders, not thinking what he was doing but he could see the pain in Hephaistion's eyes and he wanted to take it all away. He felt Hephaistion's head rest on his shoulder. "What happened then?"

"The others... my friends, came to the room. One picked up the dagger, urging Daedalus to finish the job, but another, Nireus I think, had gone for help and so they missed their chance."

"Daedalus had a choice. How could he harm you?" Alexander replied, his anger and annoyance showing in his voice.

Hephaistion broke the embrace. "His mother controls him."

Alexander said nothing but suddenly wondered if his own mother could drive him to such a task.

"My stepmother is a persuasive woman," Hephaistion continued. "She knows how to manipulate men, to rule her son." He sighed. "She is still beautiful, she always was, though I am sure she loved my father, at first. I was ten years old when they married, Daedalus just six, they seemed happy times." Hephaistion bit his lip and looked over the city. "I found out about her affair, just after my father had died, I might not ever have known but Epeigeus let the story slip out one night when he had drunk too much."

"Could she have killed your father?"

Hephaistion looked back on him, as if surprised by the accusation, at first, but then accepting that Alexander did not know all of the people involved. He shook his head. "No. I'm sure. My father's health declined over the last five years, he was practically bed-ridden at the end."

"And how would Epeigeus have known?"

"Because her lover is Epeigeus' father, a leading citizen of Athens, a man who had denied my father citizenship when he had the honour of being nominated."

"So that is how your life is still in danger," Alexander breathed.

"He cannot marry her, no citizen can marry a metic, but he can ensure that she is rich enough to need for nothing, without having to dig in to his own reserves...by killing me..."

"If you return to Athens."

The blue eyes studied him again, curious and questioning. "Why are you here? There are servants who can care for me. So why you? You're here all the time."

Alexander looked away, trying to think of an answer that would conceal his feelings, telling himself he should tell the truth and take the consequences. Hephaistion shivered and that gave him the opportunity to change the subject.

"You should be in your bed, or else the fever might return." He stepped back, inviting Hephaistion to go back to his bed, which he did, discarding the sheet to lie down and reach for a blanket.

Alexander helped him with it, then stepped back. He had shared the bed last night, taking as much comfort from Hephaistion as he might have taken from him. He wanted to repeat the experience, but the fever had only just abated and Hephaistion looked so tired.

"I will see you in the morning," he said, reluctant to leave, but he watched as Hephaistion's eyes closed, then stole a final glance as he left the room.

Alexander awoke the next morning, with the feeling of his hair being tousled. He opened one eye to see Perdiccas grinning at him, Seleucus standing behind him, smiling when he saw the other eye open.

"What are you two doing here?" Alexander grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his face, realising his friends were wearing their armour.

"You're required on the parade grounds," Seleucus announced.

"Your father, the wily old fox, is impatient for these peace talks to begin again, so they can be done with. What better way, of having the resume quickly, than having a show of strength. The phalanx are already going through their paces and now the cavalry is being called for."

Action. Alexander got up from the bed, finding out his clothes, while he called a servant to fetch his armour. He washed and shaved, while Perdiccas and Seleucus joked with each other and ate his breakfast.

No sooner had he strapped on his breastplate than he was out of the door, striding through the palace, Seleucus and Perdiccas on his heels, as he found Ptolemy and Philotas waiting, already mounted, with Ptolemy holding on to Bucephalus, cursing the stallion as he harried the mare he was sitting on.

They made their way to the parade grounds, to find the phalanx marching, horns sounding, orders being shouted, drums crashing.

Alexander felt his heart swell with pride to see the men moving as if they were one, casting his eyes over the field to where spectators stood, some people from the capital, shielding their eyes from the sun, no doubt looking for a loved one. He scanned the crowd and found the Athenian delegation, looking like hens would when a fox is on the prowl, they were clucking loudly between themselves and Alexander smiled as he sensed that the talks would start again tomorrow.

Dust rose from the ground as the cavalry gathered, and Alexander and his companions joined the line up, not needing to be told which maneouvre they would perform. Nothing too complicated, nothing that the Athenians were not already aware of, any new strategies hidden, let them go and report things were the same.

Alexander called to his men, watching the phalanx so he knew when best to use them. two units were advancing on each other, simulating a battle, they had to ride out and around one of them, not at all difficult, just going to where they had to be in a battle, when they would then turn and fight.

He watched, glancing over at his father who was calling out orders of his own, he noted Attalus was with him and decided the man was like one of his mother's snakes.

Bucephalus pounded at the ground with his right forefoot and gave a snort of impatience, soon answered as the charge began at Alexander's command, setting a steady pace, watching the infantry to see what they would do. The game was to react and horns sounded as the phalanx pulled around intending to block the move.

With a laugh, Alexander called out to Philotas who raised his hand in a signal and carried on the gallop to the right, but Alexander slowed with half of the men, spreading out before turning to confront the phalanx. It caused confusion, ignoring the horns the men faced the king's son sure they were doing the right thing, as they turned Alexander followed Philotas, urging his stallion on to find more speed, catching up just as they turned and won the attack.

The phalanx commander was shouting, calling his men, asking them if they knew what a horn sounded like and what the signals meant. Red-faced he looked over at Alexander, his anger melting as he grinned and shouted over that they could not lose with him on their side. He shook his head, then went back to his men telling them they would do it again.

So the day wore on, they stayed out on the parade grounds then in the early afternoon they stopped for wine and food brought out to them.

It was at this time that Alexander saw Daedalus standing between Epeigeus and Agelaus. The Athenian delegates were walking back to the palace but they had remained.

Without giving it a thought Alexander wheeled Bucephalus round, only to have his reins caught by Ptolemy.

"What could you say to make things better?" Ptolemy asked.

"Who said I wanted to talk," replied Alexander, seeing Daedalus look towards him, then watching as he urged Epeigeus and Agelaus to move, herding them in to the safety of the group. "Someone's neck needs wringing."

Ptolemy said nothing in reply but looked over to the retreating Athenians and laughed. "Like hens," he said. He released Bucephalus, cursing the stallion once more as he nipped his mare's neck. Reining back, out of reach, Ptolemy spoke softly to Alexander. "Will you go to Hephaistion later?"

Alexander looked around the parade ground, then to his father, talking with his generals. "If we finish here soon enough."

"You should have someone," Ptolemy said, "I hate to see you on your own. I know you have your friends, I'm happy enough that you consider me one, but if you can also find love...well, it would be good for you."

"I've always been told a king should be alone," Alexander said, looking over at his father.

Ptolemy called a servant for a flask of wine, then followed Alexander's gaze. "If he told you that then he's a liar," he said. "You think he's not looking for love? If he finds it do you not think he'll grasp it? A king is human after all," Ptolemy grinned, "unless he's always been told by his mother he's the son of a God."

Alexander shook his head. "That's the last time I tell you anything, Ptolemy. I really should find someone I can trust."

Tired but happy with the day, Alexander made his way back to his rooms by early evening. He had to hurry, a banquet was planned and his father had requested he join him at his table.

He had intended going to Hephaistion but he had not time, not if he wanted to bathe and change, and he chided himself for staying to long at the barracks to talk with the veterans there. Men who had fought for him when he was regent, who had shown loyalty where they might have shown him none.

With his bath ready, he stepped in to the water and washed himself, scraping off the dust of the day after washing it out of his hair. A servant offered to shave him but he did it himself, calling out what clothes he wanted to wear and watching the man hurry off to find them.

He towelled his body dry and walked to his bedroom, rubbing at his hair, then handed the towel to the servant and dressed himself, strapping on his sandals, fixing his belt and dagger before hurrying to the hall, meeting his father just outside of it, who was talking with Cleitus.

They entered the hall together, to find the Athenian delegates standing at their couches, waiting for the king before sitting or lying down.

Philip had arranged that Alexander share a couch with him, a show of unity which only strengthened the harmony between father and son shown that day as they worked together on the parade ground.

Talk was polite and diplomatic and Alexander noticed that his father's wine was more diluted than usual because he kept his manners and talked with Mydon about the plays of Euripedes, recalling the times when the writer stayed at Pella.

Alexander looked across the hall and found his friends, lying back on their couches, some joke being told by Seleucus that had the attention of them all, laughter erupted. Whatever the story was, Seleucus then lay back on his couch and rolled off it, increasing the laughter.

"There's going to be trouble."

Parmenion spoke the words and Alexander turned to see him nudging Cleitus who got to his feet and looked across the crowded hall.

Following the direction they looked, Alexander saw Hephaistion, fully dressed, his hair tousled, his face pale, coming down the low steps that were the main entrance to the hall. His right had was up, propping him against the wall but his eyes sought his brother and having found him he made his way to him.

Alexander got to his feet and with Cleitus beside him they pushed through the crowd, past dancers and servants, guests standing talking. He could see Epeigeus stepping forward as if to challenge Hephaistion, his face angry, but as he reached him he discovered that Seleucus and Perdiccas were there already, Philotas, Ptolemy and Craterus right behind them. They shielded Hephaistion, but still let him speak.

"Daedalus, I just want to talk with you," Hephaistion was saying.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Agelaus snapped back.

"Forget Athens, Metic. Stay here with your new friends," Epeigeus goaded.

"And you stay on your couches," Cleitus warned, his hand to his dagger as he came forward.

Epeigeus and the rest took a step back, Hephaistion reached for his brother, trying to grasp his arm, to bring him forward, have him stay, but Daedalus pulled his arm away.

With tears in his eyes Daedalus looked on his brother. "I can be more than you ever were, Hephaistion. I wish that I had struck you in the heart."

"You did," Hephaistion replied softly, allowing himself to be pulled back by Perdiccas and Ptolemy, only just noticing that Alexander was also there.

Laodocus appeared, signalling to the young members of the group to sit down, although they already had, obedient to Cleitus' command.

He stepped forward to Hephaistion and cupped his face in his hands. "You should not be here," he sighed. "What damage have you done yourself by coming here?"

"I needed to see Daedalus," said Hephaistion, looking over at his brother. "What has happened to him, Laodocus?" He sighed and looked down at the floor, before looking back at the man before him. "They have filled his head with hopes that won't come true, just like they did with me. Forever the metic. They will be the same when I return."

"You will be at my house, Hephaistion. I will speak for you and see what I can do."

"You are not returning?" Alexander was amazed at what he had just heard.

Hephaistion turned to look upon Alexander, breaking free of Laodocus' touch. "I know Laodocus thought it best that I stay here, but I have to go back and fight for what is mine, by rights."

Laodocus moved forward again, wrapping his arm around Hephaistion's waist. "Let's get you back to your room," he urged, walking forward, speaking words to Hephaistion that Alexander could not hear.

"Laodocus always did have feelings that ran too deep for Hephaistion," Epeigeus announced loudly to his group. "You're nothing like him, Daedalus, you will do well with us," he added, before calling for more wine.

Alexander looked over at Hephaistion's brother, catching his eye. Daedalus flushed, shame-faced and looked away, forcing a smile as Agelaus embraced him.

"I thought Hephaistion was staying here," Seleucus said.

"So did I," Alexander replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander was late for the talks the next day, having eventually slept, a servant had to wake him.

He entered the room to see the Athenian delegates seated, his father standing over by a window with both Parmenion and Attalus talking to him. Walking over to them he offered his apologies but his father said it was no matter and signalled for him to sit beside him.

Mydon opened the talks, by thanking Philip for his hospitality under trying circumstances, thanking him for not interfering and assuring him the matter was all but settled.

Philip waved his hand, saying it was unfortunate that Amyntor's son, a Macedonian, was harmed, but he was glad that, having sent his surgeon, Hephaistion was saved.

Laodocus then confirmed that Hephaistion had chosen to return to Athens. Philip looked surprised by this, turning his one eye to Alexander who chose not to react. Philip said nothing more, other than to bring the talks back to where they were, Athens alliances with Thebes and their intentions by them.

The morning wore on, Alexander had talks of his own he wished to go to. He rehearsed the words he wanted to say, in his head, while others spoke, though he was slightly distracted when Attalus stood up to talk, the man had never been granted such honours before.

After a break, where servants brought in food and wine, Philip announced the talks done for the day, he had somewhere else that he wanted to be.

Like father, like son, Alexander was quick to leave, reciting to himself what he wanted to say, hoping that his words might be enough to persuade Hephaistion to stay, saving both their lives.

He found Hephaistion lying back upon the bed, with his father's surgeon checking the wounds. He was dressed but barefoot, his chiton rolled down to his waist while the examination took place.

Philip pressed upon the wounds, watching Hephaistion's reactions. They were not so red or bruised, and Alexander noted the muscles of Hephaistion's abdomen as he looked up to see the blue eyes looking on him.

"Joy to you, Hephaistion," he said, stepping in to the room and closing the door.

Hephaistion tried to move away from Philip's firm touch, he glanced over at Alexander, wishing him joy, but his concentration was on where the surgeon would press next.

"They are healing well," Philip observed, "even though I know the pressure is uncomfortable".

"And when the stitches catch," Hephaistion added.

"You should spend more time on your feet, begin to move now," advised Philip.

Hephaistion nodded and sat up, pulling the pillows up behind him.

The surgeon was done, Alexander was eager for him to go, he needed to be alone to say what he wanted to say to Hephaistion. This time he would not hesitate.

Philip went to the door but as he opened it Laodocus arrived with a tray of food and a jug of wine.

"Is the patient well enough to eat what I have brought?" the Athenian asked the surgeon.

"You have a banquet there, Laodocus. Enough for three?" came the reply.

"The more the better." Laodocus noticed Alexander for the first time. "Will you be joining us too?"

"I just came to check on Hephaistion," Alexander replied.

Hephaistion looked on him. "I would be happy to have you stay," he said.

Alexander nodded, though he begrudged the additional company. Then, as if the gods were playing with him, Ptolemy and Perdiccas arrived to join in the feast, although they took more interest in the wine, which Laodocus said he had brought with him from Athens.

Talk filled the room, only Alexander sat quiet in the middle of it all, studying Hephaistion. If he was included in the conversation he gave laconic answers, all he could do was wait and be the last to leave.

He watched Hephaistion eat the chicken and drink his wine, noticing how often he would smile and how the blue eyes would focus on the one who spoke to him, how he considered his answers and how well he replied.

When the food was done, Alexander noticed Ptolemy nudge Perdiccas and they got up and made their excuses to leave.

Philip and Laodocus took a while longer. They began a discussion on medical cases, which Laodocus seemed fascinated by. As the two became engrossed Alexander and Hephaistion looked across at each other, Hephaistion smiling, amused at Alexander's obvious frustration.

When Philip suggested showing Laodocus his surgery and the instruments there, Alexander seconded the proposal, getting to his feet, making out that he was leaving too.

He opened the door, only to have Laodocus put his arm around his waist and almost pull him through it, as Philip came out with the empty tray, telling Hephaistion that he should get some rest.

The door closed, and Alexander found himself outside in the hallway, ordered by Philip not to disturb Hephaistion again that night.

He thought to disobey, but memories of the fever came back to him and he thought he better follow the surgeon's words of wisdom, so he headed for his rooms.

Pouring himself some wine, he decided not to go anywhere that night, knowing his father would forgive him if he did not attend that night's banquet.

He wandered over to his desk, idly picking up letters there and re-reading them, while he drank the wine, then casting them aside he went over to the balcony and leaned on it while looking out across the city, his mind taking him far away.

Lost in thought, he was brought back to the present by a knock at the door. Alexander went to it, but it opened before he got there and Hephaistion stepped in to the room, his own chiton now fastened, and Alexander noted that he was still barefoot.

Closing the door, Hephaistion smiled at Alexander. "I had the feeling that you wanted to say something, if the room had not been so crowded."

Alexander said nothing, but he took a few steps backwards, to watch Hephaistion come in to his rooms, to see him look about.

He looked about too, trying to see the room as you might when seeing it for the first time. The shrine to Zeus, Apollo and Ares stood in the left hand corner, then four dining couches formed a square in the middle of the room, a large low table in the centre with food and wine upon it. The balcony at the far end of the room, the walls painted, one wall featured Herekles, another Zeus, and finally Achilles leading the Myrmidons ashore. Small tables stood at the side of the walls, some with lamps upon them, his desk against the wall on the right, scrolls laid out upon it, a chair before it.

"So this is where you live," Hephaistion said, softly, studying the face of Achilles, smiling as he realised the artist had given him Alexander's features.

Alexander flushed, he had been flattered by the artist, but now he sought to distract Hephaistion.

"Would you like some wine? Take a seat on the couch."

Hephaistion walked over to the balcony. "I'll take the wine, but I'd like to stand a little. It feels good to be somewhere different, away from my room." He rested his hands on the balcony's wall and looked over the city. "You have a better view, but then again you are a prince." He took the wine from Alexander and drank a little before putting down the cup. Biting his lip, as he did when he was choosing the words that he would use.

He smiled. "I thought you were just part of the guard, when I first saw you, Alexander. With your badly scuffed boots you looked nothing like a prince, and I thought it would be easy to find you out and talk to you, then when I discovered who you were I thought that you were out of my reach."

"You were attracted to me?" Alexander asked, amazed. He thought to say what he had recited all morning, but the words did not seem right. He looked down, unable to meet the blue eyes as he spoke. "I wish I had been just a guard, to know you sooner, I am not out of the reach of the courtesans and male whores that my parents send to my bed, I have friends but none so close that I would share what lies in my heart, and I have never known anything but my mother's love."

It seemed a self-pitying speech, not one to recommend him as a potential lover, but looking back, he was surprised to see amusement in those blue eyes now, he needed to say nothing, Hephaistion had already known.

Hesitantly, Alexander's right hand came up to cup the back of Hephaistion's head. Hephaistion moved forward, parting his lips. Alexander closed his eyes savouring the fact that he was kissing the one person he desired more than anything.

It was the sweetest kiss, tentative at first as they were not quite sure of each other, no skilled expertise of the paid courtesan, no hidden agenda behind the pressing of their lips together.

Hephaistion pulled back a little, his eyes open, gazing in to Alexander's, then he laughed softly, as if disbelieving what was happening, before his lips found Alexander's and the kiss deepened. Open mouthed they found each other, embracing, exploring...

With a cry of pain, Hephaistion broke the kiss and Alexander realised that he had brushed his hand against the wound at his side.

"Hephaistion," he breathed, looking down to check the wound, knocking his head against Hephaistion's as he looked down too.

They looked up at each other, both holding their heads and laughing.

"I forgot about my wounds," Hephaistion said.

"Did I hurt you?"

"You just caught the stitches, that was all." Hephaistion smiled and reached up to trace the outline of Alexander's face. "A kiss is what I hoped for when you first invited me to your room," he confessed.

"I just intended talking," Alexander replied and grinned,. "and to admire you, you're like no other, Hephaistion. When I heard that you were hurt...when I saw you...I could not bear to lose you."

"You know I must go back," Hephaistion said. "Or I shall have nothing."

"You'll have me," Alexander said, stepping back wanting to judge Hephaistion's reaction.

Hephaistion bit his lip and thought a while, then stepped forward and looked over the balcony.

"It's like my father has come back to me, being here. All of the stories that he told me, when I was a child, I hear them now from the people that he knew, I see the places that he talked of, the mountains, the rivers." He turned to gaze on Alexander. "I did not expect to find love here, or so soon, almost from the first I felt it but I did not know how to get close to you."

"Don't talk of leaving," Alexander whispered, the words almost prayer like in their tone.

"Athens is what I know," Hephaistion replied. "What will people say if having lost my inheritance, my city, I come to you? I have to go back and take what is mine, then I can return to you, Alexander, if you still want me then."

"You'll be killed," Alexander breathed.

Hephaistion looked back on him and smiled. "You'll be the only one who will truly care if I am." He lifted the cup of wine to his lips and took a drink, before placing the cup down again. "I have Laodocus' sponsorship, when I spoke with him, yesterday afternoon, he promised me that I could stay at his house, while things are sorted."

Alexander gazed on Hephaistion, seeing all that he wanted and thinking others would surely feel the same, they were not blind. "And Laodocus, what will he want for this?"

Hephaistion grinned, leaning forward to claim a brief kiss. "You are jealous? Already? There is no need to be, Laodocus is married, the house is full of children and he loves his wife deeply."

Laughing at Hephaistion's accusation, Alexander felt alive for the very first time, that all things were possible now. He had been physically attracted but now he was discovering how marvellous it was to be with the man before him. He reached up to wind a lock of hair around his finger, because he could, because he wanted to.

"You said that someone else wanted you killed, for the job to be finished. Epeigeus..."

"It was not Epeigeus who said it," Hephaistion interrupted. "It was Agelaus." He sighed and looked away over the city, once more, before gazing back on Alexander.

"I have made some bad choices in the past. My father said that I should learn from them, that they would guide me to the right choices in the end. One mistake was that I lay with Epeigeus."

Hephaistion hesitated, pressing his lips together as if expecting some reaction. Alexander told himself it did not matter and stayed silent, only nodding that he should go on.

"Despite what his father had done to my father, we were friends as young boys, and it seemed the natural thing to do, to lie with each other." Hephaistion gave a bitter laugh. "His father found out and it was Epeigeus' choice to give me up."

"How long ago?"

"Just over a year. Epeigeus lies with Agelaus now, he has changed from the person I knew, sometimes it is as though he still wants me, other times he becomes his father and rails against me. But it would suit Agelaus if I were dead."

"Do you still love Epeigeus?" Alexander assumed he would, but was certain that Epeigeus, must still love Hephaistion.

"It was never love, Alexander." He smiled and shook his head. Hephaistion wrapped his arms around Alexander's shoulders and pulled him in to an embrace, saying nothing, both taking and offering comfort.

"You belong here, Hephaistion," Alexander murmured, kissing the strong shoulder within his reach. "I need you here. If I could go with you I would. There will be a battle and we are sure to win, we could go to Athens then to take what is yours and punish those who would harm you."

"It will all be gone by then," whispered Hephaistion, in reply.

"Your life is worth more than gold."

Hephaistion laughed softly. "You hardly know me."

"I know you," murmured Alexander.

Hephaistion reached up and unclipped Alexander's chiton, leaning forward to kiss his chest, to place his hand upon it.

Aware of what the touch might lead to Alexander grasped Hephaistion's hand. "This is too soon for you."

"Not if we take care," Hephaistion replied.

"You need to rest."

"I've rested enough. You heard your father's surgeon, he said I should get up as often as I could."

"I don't think he meant in that way," grinned Alexander.

Hephaistion smiled and kissed Alexander, seducing him. "We could ask him," he teased.

Alexander brushed his fingers against the wound in Hephaistion's side and leaned forward to kiss the one below his collar bone. "You were so badly injured."

Hephaistion, moved in to the touch, running his own hand around Alexander's waist. "Not so badly. The blade went in at an angle not too cause so much harm, the danger was the loss of blood, and though they are sore they are healing." He kissed Alexander's lips again. "I ache from inactivity."

"We should wait," Alexander murmured.

"We should make the most of our time together," Hephaistion replied.

Alexander looked in to Hephaistion's eyes, seeing the desire there, he looked to the wounds thinking that if he were careful it would be alright. He nodded, then stepped back, going to the bathroom to fetch some oil, Hephaistion smiled at him as he returned and looked towards the bedroom door, beginning to move towards it.

In the doorway, Alexander reached for Hephaistion, pulling him close, claiming another kiss, this one deeper and longer than before. They would be making love, he could not quite believe it but he hoped that it was not a dream, that he would not wake up and find himself alone.

"Achilles and Patroclus," Hephaistion murmured, when the kiss was broken.

Alexander thought he was referring to the two of them, but then remembered the painting on his wall and turned to look on it. "The artist got your portrait wrong," he said, "I shall have it changed."

Hephaistion laughed and kissed him once again, his right hand moving down Alexander's body, feeling his desire, then back up to unclip the chiton that he wore. "If this is a dream," he breathed.

"I feel the same," Alexander replied, unfastening his belt and kicking off his sandals.

Their skin touching reminded him of the day they wrestled. He embraced Hephaistion, biting gently at his neck, his shoulders, then soothing them with kisses.

His chiton fell to the floor, so now only Hephaistion was dressed. Alexander led him to the bed and watched as he lay down upon it, noticing Hephaistion give an appreciative stare at his erection, now straining in its desire.

The blue eyes looked on him as he clambered on to the bed, lifting himself over Hephaistion to claim more kisses, then he lay by his side and looked down, concentrating on freeing Hephaistion from his chiton.

Hephaistion ran his hand up in to his hair. "I have never had such feelings before," he said. "In a way I wish you were not a prince, so that things might be simpler." He lifted himself up as Alexander pulled the chiton away, revealing his erection.

"I must still go back," he murmured, as Alexander discarded the fabric and leaned in to kiss him, positioning himself so that their erections met. He arched his head back giving a groan of satisfaction.

Wary of the wounds, Alexander ran his hands along Hephaistion's body, seeing him at the gymnasium, where he had wanted to trace the lines the water made upon his skin. He did it now, revelling in being able to touch and explore, Hephaistion opening his legs to grant him access, seeming to want to touch him just as badly.

Normally, with the courtesans, he would take a time to feel his passions rise, but here and now he could not wait. Hephaistion seemed to know and before Alexander he lifted turned on to his stomach, offering himself.

All so like a dream, Alexander reached for the oil and poured some on to his hand, coating his erection, then smearing the remainder between Hephaistion's perfect buttocks and down between the muscular thighs.

Alexander climbed over Hephaistion and pushed himself between the oiled thighs, gasping in an effort to control himself as he felt Hephaistion's flesh surround him. He pulled back, then entered again, kissing Hephaistion's back, running his hand up to grasp Hephaistion's hair.

Hephaistion moved with him at first, then turned to gaze back at him. "More than this," he said. "I want you inside of me, Alexander. It's something that Epeigeus never had, something I can give to you alone."

Alexander moved back and Hephaistion raised himself up on to his knees, his head upon the pillow. Reaching for the oil, Alexander coated himself again then took the small flask and poured it between Hephaistion's buttocks., catching the oil before it fell upon the sheet, reaching for Hephaistion.

"You honour me, Hephaistion," he said. "I will do the same for you."

He began to move, finding where he had to go and positioning himself. He pushed gently, feeling himself enter, wanting to push but fighting his emotions to go steadily, not wanting to cause pain.

"It's alright," Hephaistion assured him, moving back, parting his legs further, groaning as Alexander's hand took his own erection and began to move in the same rhythmn. "Yes," he murmured, resting his head upon his hands, closing his eyes.

Alexander wanted to have the moments last for longer, but his desire overwhelmed him, he heard and felt Hephaistion lose himself and could not help but follow. Over too soon but a memory to last a lifetime, he fell down on the bed alongside Hephaistion and the two of them laughed and kissed for the joy of it.

They lay entwined, talking, until the sun began to set and servants were heard in the bathroom. Alexander sat up, then moved his legs over to the side of the bed, got up and fetched his chiton, quickly dressing.

The servants who prepared his bath would not be aware that he had company. He asked them to finish their work as quickly as they could, for one of them to fetch food and wine, enough for two, then for them to leave.

Hurrying back to his bedroom he found Hephaistion naked on his bed, and grinned to see him there. "I had a speech prepared," he confessed as he climbed back on the bed.

"A speech?" Hephaistion replied, reaching out for him and greeting him with a kiss.

"There was no need for it in the end, it was only intended to get you in my bed."

Hephaistion studied the ceiling, an amused look on his face. "I seem to recall, I made the first move, I thought you never would."

"With how you thought I was a guard?" snorted Alexander.

"It was the truth," Hephaistion protested, "and it worked". He claimed a kiss. "So tell me about these courtesans, the merchant's man who tried to claim you."

"None like you," Alexander said, his face serious. "Do you love me, Hephaistion?"

"As much as I can, for what I know of you," came the reply. "I am afraid to love you more. I have to leave."

"But you will return?"

Hephaistion stared in to his eyes. "I will give you what I can, Alexander. Who knows what the fates have in store...I have to try to make peace with Daedalus, to try to be there for him before his mother brings him down."

Alexander fought with his emotions, part of him wanting to pull away, to tell Hephaistion to go. He could cope better with being alone if he did not know the pleasures of lying with him. Then again, Hephaistion had been nothing but honest with him, and he could use the short time they had together to try to persuade him to stay.

He opted for the latter and tightened his embrace, causing Hephaistion to lean down and give him a soft and sensual kiss, that made him pleased he had not been so petulant as to deny himself.

Again, Hephaistion offered himself and Alexander was glad to accept the invitation.

"Aristotle."

"Xenocrates."

"Bucephalus."

"Briseis."

"Briseis?"

"Briseis. You're not the only one who reads The Illiad."

Alexander laughed and was about to continue the game.

"I can't win this," Hephaistion said. "I haven't had half the privileges you have, and you know it."

"If you call being starved and marched by Leonidas a privilege," replied Alexander.

"I forgot about that. I wish I had been here, I would have made sure you ate."

"You're here now," Alexander said. "Keep still, you'll get your stitches wet."

They had moved in to the bathroom where Alexander had insisted in washing Hephaistion's hair, having him sit upon the step, protecting the stitches with a towel, while he poured water from a jug.

Hephaistion was enjoying the luxury of having someone care for him, of the warmth of the water, of feeling truly clean again.

"How well can you swim, Alexander?"

"Well enough," Alexander replied. "Are we playing the game again?"

"I'll race you some day," said Hephaistion, wiping the water from his face.

Alexander caressed his face, smiling as the blue eyes looked on him. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

Hephaistion flushed at the compliment, then studied Alexander. "I feel the same about you. When you would appear, while I was ill, I wondered why you came. I thought perhaps your father had sent you, but Cleitus came for him. You stayed longer than you should, lay by me and took my hand, and then I began to understand the reason you were there, at least I thought I did, I was confused by the fever."

"I saw a chance for something," Alexander replied. "You're the first person that I ever actively sought out, who I wanted to be more than a friend."

"You have me now," Hephaistion pledged, reaching for another kiss.

"My mother wants to meet you, when you are well."

Hephaistion looked amused. "Are we to marry now?"

Alexander put down the jug and hesitated before speaking. "If I could marry you tomorrow I would, Hephaistion, because then I would have you stay here, by my side."

"I have to go."

Alexander pulled Hephaistion in to a warm embrace. "I know. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed, set in a blissful pattern.

Alexander would wake every morning with his arms wrapped around Hephaistion and after making love he would bathe, dress and eat breakfast before heading to the talks.

Ptolemy and the others would then come to find Hephaistion, at first just going a walk with him around the agora, or to the barracks, then riding out with him. All the time they spoke of Macedon, in an attempt to make him stay, for in the evenings when Alexander joined them for a banquet they could see the change in him, and they liked what they saw.

If anything, Alexander became jealous of the time his friends spent with Hephaistion, and so he went to see his father and had himself excused from the talks.

Apparently, it was not just his mother who knew everything he did and Philip laughed to hear the excuses, patting him on the back and telling him he was aware just where Hephaistion had been sleeping.

The talks had come to nothing, they would soon be done, and Philip was glad of it, he could soon go hunting again and seek out Attalus' niece.

Alexander grinned over to Hephaistion as they made their way back to his rooms that night, reaching over to trace the path where the stitches had been. Earlier on that day Philip had removed them, saying they were healing well enough which was a benefit of being young. There would be scars but they would fade in time.

"You should have stayed at the talks," Hephaistion chided, but returned Alexander's grin.

"I was using them to catch up on my sleep," Alexander laughed, putting his arm around Hephaistion's waist and pulling him close.

"Are you older than you look?" Hephaistion replied, his face showing mock concern.

"You'll put Thettalus to shame with such acting talent," replied Alexander, kissing Hephaistion's lips, anxious to have him naked in his bed.

"I have other talents," laughed Hephaistion, running his hand along Alexander's thigh.

Alexander jumped and moved away, he looked over at Hephaistion aware he could not stop himself from smiling.

Arriving at the rooms, he gave a nod to the guard and went inside. No servants were present, they had learned to stay away unless called for.

Unfastening his belt, kicking off his sandals and pulling off his clothes, he made his way, to the bedroom and came to a halt, Hephaistion almost bumping in to him.

Lying in his bed was a naked girl doing her best to look enticing, though she shook with nerves.

Hephaistion laughed. "Should I leave?" he asked.

Alexander held the chiton in front of him, glancing at Hephaistion who had removed his belt and sandals but still wore his chiton.

The girl looked at Hephaistion, confused and unsure.

"Did my mother send you?" Alexander enquired.

The girl sat up, seeming to forget that she was naked she only remembered to cover her naked breast when both the men before her had seen it.

"I am..."

"It doesn't matter who you are," Alexander said, impatiently, "you can't sleep here".

"I think she had more in mind than just sleeping the night," Hephaistion whispered in his ear.

The girl reached for her gown. "Do I not please you?"

"I'll make sure you're not in trouble for it." Alexander stepped back, watching as the girl climbed down from the bed, picking up her shoes and belt before hurrying by, stealing a glance at Alexander's body as she ran out.

"Is this a going to be a regular occurrence?" asked Hephaistion, unable to stop himself laughing.

Alexander threw the chiton down, walking over to the bed and collapsing down on it, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. He felt a hand upon his arm and took comfort from it, moving it to gaze in to blue eyes, to take a kiss.

"The girl was a message from my mother, that she thinks we are too close. That I should also be taking others - not just you."

"She can't watch you so closely," Hephaistion said. "Or control you so much."

"You don't know her," Alexander replied, gasping as he felt Hephaistion take him in his hand.

"Then introduce me," came the reply.

Alexander looked over at Hephaistion, as they made their way to his mother's rooms, noting the care Hephaistion had taken, even braiding his hair, the first time, since they had become lovers, that he had seen him wear it like that.

"Watch out for the snakes," he warned, as he turned to walk through the open doors, finding his mother seated, working on some embroidery.

He walked ahead, wishing her joy as she stood to greet him, her eyes already looking over his shoulder, assessing the man who walked behind him.

"I began to think you had forgotten the way to my rooms," she said. "So this must be Hephaistion," she smiled, stepping out to walk around him, examining him like you might examine a slave at market. "I see they did not lie about you, you truly are handsome, even better than your father, Amyntor."

Hephaistion bowed slightly, wishing Olympias joy, not making a comment about the inspection, he glanced towards a white snake that slithered across the mosaic on the floor, looking to Alexander as if to discover if this were a normal practice or not.

Alexander smiled back at him, reassuringly, proud of whom he loved.

"The talks will end in the next couple of days?"

Olympias asked the question but she would have known the answer, she knew that Hephaistion would be leaving.

"Soon enough," Alexander replied.

Olympias smiled, and stepped close to Hephaistion. "And you will be leaving," she stated.

"With the others. Yes," he answered.

Olympias looked to Alexander like the cat who had the cream. She walked over to a low table where breakfast was laid out.

"But I may return," Hephaistion added, with impeccable timing.

Olympias struggled to hide the resentment on her face, pouring them wine and asking them to sit.

They shared a couch, while Olympias sat opposite handing Hephaistion his cup of wine. Alexander took it from him, then watched his mother as he took a sip before handing it back to Hephaistion.

"You did not like the girl I sent you?" Olympias enquired, her tone of the kind she might use if a gown were of the wrong colour or the flowers not to her choosing.

Alexander opened his mouth to speak but it was Hephaistion who replied.

"I thought that Alexander would be able to choose the people who shared his bed."

"He needs a child," Olympias spat.

"Why? Do you think that he might die soon?" He looked to Alexander. "I hope not, but I think that Alexander is intelligent enough to make his own decisions."

"Because he chose you?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "It might have been better if he hadn't, but I have the choice on that, I know it."

Olympias picked up her embroidery and studied it for a moment, as if using it to calm herself. Hephaistion picked up some bread and meat, then waited while Alexander did the same and ate before him.

"Let me have this time with Hephaistion," Alexander said. "He will be gone in just a few days."

Olympias sighed, casting aside her handicraft and studying Hephaistion. "I can see why my son chose to be with you, but I also see what is required, though my son will tell you I am wrong. I apologise Hephasistion, if my words were harsh."

"I apologise if mine were too," Hephaistion replied. "I want what is best for Alexander."

Olympias smiled. "Perhaps we can both persuade him."

Hephaistion bit his lip before replying. "Perhaps." A brown snake slithered over his sandalled foot, Hephaistion pressed his lips together, almost as if he were concealing a smile and glanced at Alexander who caught his thoughts.

"My mother worships Dionysus," he explained, suddenly aware at how unnatural this world, his mother had created, was.

The talk turned to court gossip, the pick of the rumours circulating the palace. Hephaistion expressed an interest, charmed Olympias and agreed to come again before Olympias kissed him on the cheek as he left.

"She likes you," Alexander said as they exited the room.

"No she doesn't," replied Hephaistion. "I threaten all that she desires." He smiled. "She reminded me of my stepmother, and look what she ended up doing."

Alexander led the way out of the palace, using the route he had recently been using to try to leave unseen.

As they came outside, in to the sunlight, Hephaistion looked down at the small garden and smiled over at him.

"This place is like a maze, and yet you know it all so well."

"I found the routes the servants use," Alexander replied, coming to a halt. "My mother spies on me, I like to keep her guessing at times." He wrapped his arms around Hephaistion and pulled him close. "I was here, the day before you came, in despair."

"But you have friends who truly love you, Alexander. The soldiers at the barracks, the people, love you."

"Not like you, Hephaistion. There is not one I would trust, like you."

Hephaistion sighed and looked down to the ground. "You flatter me, Alexander."

The blue eyes looked up, Hephaistion ran his hands along Alexander's upper arms, on to his shoulders, then cupped his face with his hands, caressing it with his thumbs. "I won't forget this time we have had, and I will come back, as soon as things are sorted."

Alexander nodded, not daring himself to speak, he must have asked Hephaistion to stay a thousand times and he knew now why his father had not been able to make Amyntor stay. A wilful pride, a sense of honour was in the blood.

"Let's go and find the others," he said, leaning forward to kiss Hephaistion, taking what he could before their time ran out.

They headed out of the courtyard, across the open space to the agora and went to the gymnasium where Ptolemy was wrestling Philotas while Seleucus and Perdiccas both cheered the former on.

It was a tough match, Ptolemy was not a good wrestler, preferring to fight from the back of a horse, but he was strong and could plan a battle. Philotas had been tutored by men hired by his father, but his life had been comfortable and because of it he could not match Ptolemy's strength although he had the skills.

Philotas used his training now and caused Ptolemy to overbalance, he crowed in victory, punching the air, while Alexander and Hephaistion went to offer a hand.

"I would have liked to have won. He needs taking down a peg or two," Ptolemy grumbled.

Hephaistion looked over at Philotas, and began to unclip his chiton. "I'll fight you," he said.

Alexander grabbed for his arm.

"It's alright," Hephaistion soothed. "I know what I'm doing."

Philotas shook his head as Hephaistion put aside his clothing and kicked off his sandals.

"You're injured," he said.

"That's no matter," Hephaistion replied, stepping forward and grinning at Philotas.

"You're sure?"

Ptolemy came over. "Don't do this Hephaistion, his father paid for the best."

"My father was the best," came the sure reply.

Philotas laughed. "Well, this will be easy."

Hephaistion nodded. "It will."

Philotas stepped forward.

"My father said," Hephaistion began, watching Philotas stride forward, and at the perfect moment hooking the leading leg with his own, "that in battle," he pulled Philotas off balance, then put his hands up to his opponent's shoulders knocking him backwards, "you don't always have time to posture," he said, pinning Philotas to the ground.

Philotas tried to struggle up, to fight back but he could not and had to submit. A cheer went up, applause from others in the gymnasium who had seen.

Hephaistion grinned over at Alexander. "I told you I can take care of myself."

Alexander went to pull Hephaistion towards him, but then noticed Epeigeus and Agelaus waiting by the entrance to the gymnasium. The others followed his stare.

"What do they want," Seleucus said.

"They should leave," Perdiccas added, glaring over at the two.

Instead of leaving, Epeigeus and Agelaus came over to them, Epeigeus studying Hephaistion's naked body not hiding the desire he felt.

"Have you come for another race?" Ptolemy goaded.

Epeigeus looked to Alexander, almost as if he would have loved to start an argument. "I came to tell Hephaistion that the talks are done. We leave the day after tomorrow." He sneered at Hephaistion. "Don't worry, when we reach home, I shall make sure that I buy you, when you come up for auction in the slave market."

Hephaistion seemed stunned. "I couldn't..." he said.

"You'll make a good body slave," Epeigeus laughed.

"Have him clearing the latrines," Agelaus said, looking with concern at Epeigeus, then with jealousy on Hephaistion.

"What are you talking about?" Alexander ordered, concerned for Hephaistion, who had already fetched his clothes and was dressing.

"You should fetch a good price, Hephaistion," Epeigeus added, before deciding it was wiser to retreat now he had cast his shot. Both he and Agelaus gave false laughs and then headed away.

Alexander went to Hephaistion. "What did they mean?"

Hephaistion looked on Alexander and shook his head. "I have to find Laodocus."

He strapped on his sandals and hurried away, through the city, with Alexander on his heels, unable to get any answers. Hephaistion knew where he was going and headed to the gardens on the west side of the palace, finding the man he sought, sitting talking with Mydon.

"What have you done?" Hephaistion asked, almost pleading to hear an answer.

"It was not my choice," Laodocus said, getting to his feet and reaching for Hephaistion.

Hephaistion pulled back. "Will you still sponsor me or not? Epeigeus just told me he would buy me as a slave."

Laodocus shook his head. "I was going to find you and tell you, but Mydon..." He looked at the man still seated. "If I continue to sponsor you, Hephaistion, then my life, and that of my family might be in danger. I am sorry..."

Hephaistion clenched his hands in to fists, lost in thought. "I needed you," he said, looking to Laodocus. "I needed you," he repeated before taking off at a run.

Alexander wanted to follow but he also wanted answers of his own, before he could ask, Mydon began to speak.

"The boy will be killed, no matter what Laodocus offers. Before the council assemble, men will be sent to finish the job that Daedalus failed in. It's a powerful man he is up against, there is a just slim chance he will ever see any of his father's fortune. Laodocus is doing him a favour by giving him no other choice than to stay here."

"You can't make the choices for him," Alexander snapped. "And you should be ashamed that you would cast him to the wolves of Athens, and bemoan the fact he did not die here at Pella. I love him more than anyone, but I would watch him go, if that is what he wished."

Alexander did not stay to hear any reply, he ran off in the direction that Hephaistion had gone, back to the agora and began to search.

The agora was busy in the early afternoon, the streets were crowded, blocked by carts, too many boys wearing white, too many with chestnut hair, but none were Hephaistion.

Having gone all around the agora once, Alexander pushed his way through again, then headed for the gymnasium, hoping to find his friends and have them search.

He hurried through the barracks, finding Seleucus who said the others were in the baths and that Hephaistion had not been seen.

Seleucus was curious as to what Epeigeus had meant and so Alexander quickly reminded him of Aristotle teaching them that a metic without a sponsor would be sold in slavery. In his concern for Hephaistion he had forgotten what Hephaistion must have lived with every day. While Seleucus commiserated with Hephaistion he also saw that he would now stay and was happy for it.

Perdiccas appeared, towelling his hair dry and asked if he had gone to the palace, perhaps Hephaistion was already there.

It was possible, and so he headed that way, swearing to himself that he would knock Epeigeus to the floor if he should meet him.

As he came to the Temple of Aphrodite he sensed that he had found the hiding place and he walked up the steps past the columns, which were casting long shadows on the stone, to find Hephaistion leaning back against the furthest one, looking up as if in prayer to the goddess.

"Hephaistion."

He did not respond.

"Hephaistion."

He turned to look at Alexander, lifting his foot back to rest it on the column. "I was going to come and find you," he said, his voice no more than a whisper but it echoed across the stone.

"Perhaps Laodocus can be persuaded..."Alexander began.

Hephaistion shook his head. "No. I would not wish to cause harm to him or his family, and he was right, he would be in too much danger to help a metic."

"His friend's son," Alexander corrected , coming over to Hephaistion and wrapping him in his arms.

"I did not want it to be like this. For you to be forced in to stopping here, where you have no choice."

"But I do," Hephaistion murmured.

Alexander pulled back. "You had decided to stay?"

Hephaistion bit his lip, his blue eyes gazing on Alexander. "I have decided to return alone, with or without a sponsor."

Alexander turned, walking away, before turning back to stare at Hephaistion, not believing what he had heard. Anger, despair and sorrow seemed to flow through him and he ran his hand over his face, turned to the side and looked down upon the floor, hands on his hips, shaking his head as he tried to control his emotions.

"They have no right..." Hephaistion began, but Alexander held up his hand and brought silence.

Alexander looked up but could not look upon Hephaistion. "I wondered why my father could not persuade your father to stay." He ran his fingers through his hair. "To be so determined that nothing will stop you, even though you face certain death."

"I can hide in the city," Hephaistion said.

"The gold will not be where you left it, if you cannot use Athenian law then it is lost to you, Hephaistion," Alexander shouted, then lowered his voice as he looked on the man he had to come to care for so much. "What is gold anyway? Is friendship...love, not a better thing to have?"

"I made a promise," whispered Hephaistion. "I have to go."

Alexander sighed, then came towards Hephaistion, embracing him. "If they capture you, make you a slave, then know that I will come for you, Hephaistion, and nothing they can ever do will be enough to stop me."

Hephaistion clung to him, like he might never let go, but Alexander knew that he would, and sooner than he would ever have wished for.


	8. Chapter 8

Time became a precious thing.

Returning to the palace they spent the night in loving each other, building memories to last, and though Hephaistion spoke of returning to Pella Alexander had already begun to mourn his loss.

To him, Hephaistion was a gift from the gods, all that he had ever prayed for, but the gods could be cruel and meant for him to taste what he might have before they took it from him. Yet, he would sacrifice to Aphrodite in thanks and though each touch became a reminder of what he would be losing, he could not stop himself from reaching out.

After a lazy morning in each others arms, they headed to the barracks to spend time with their friends, watching the gambling and listening to the veterans talk, before returning to the palace to bathe before the final banquet...the farewell banquet.

Alexander wondered if Hephaistion might be killed before he ever did reach Athens. He had offered to ride to the port but Hephaistion had refused, he had his reasons and Alexander did not dwell on them too deeply.

Just as they had finished bathing, there was a knock upon the door and a servant appeared to say that one of the Athenian boys was asking to see Hephaistion.

With a look to Hephaistion, Alexander asked the servant to have the boy brought in, and he began to dress, while Hephaistion appeared anxious to see who it was, settling just to wrap a towel around his waist.

"Nireus," Hephaistion said, not able to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I tried to get Daedalus to come," Nireus replied, his tone apologetic. "He is with the others, Epeigeus is his new hero now."

Nireus nodded a greeting to Alexander, looking uncomfortable to be there.

"I wanted to see you, Hephaistion. I have kept away from them and stayed with the old men," he laughed softly. "You were always a good friend to me and I want no part of anything that might cause harm." He pointed at the scar on Hephaistion's waist. "They are healing. Nobody thought you would live."

Hephaistion turned and smiled. "I owe my life to, Alexander," he said.

"The surgeon did his best...our surgeon, but he admitted after he had not the skills to save you."

"Take a seat, Nireus," Alexander urged. "Would you like a cup of wine."

"If I did then you should not be serving it to me," Nireus replied, but he took a seat and looked a little more relaxed..

Hephaistion sat opposite. "How is Daedalus?"

"You shouldn't be worrying about him," grumbled Nireus. "Any obligation that you had to him went the moment he struck you with the dagger."

"I made a promise to my father," Hephaistion replied.

"That he would not have had you make had he known the future," said Alexander, earning a grin from Nireus.

Hephaistion considered the words, while Alexander studied him.

"I came to say...when we leave tomorrow, if you like, we could head home by land, not by sea. I would come with you, it would be an adventure. Would it not?"

"And the moment we reach Athens we will both be killed, or your reputation would be ruined Nireus, for helping a metic."

"What about Polypoetes? He has more power than Mydon. He always liked you, Hephaistion, he always looked for you at the gymnasium."

"I couldn't."

"Then, old Hyrtacus? In his day he had power enough, Epeigeus' father would have difficulty doing anything if he was involved."

"I would be a slave, Nireus. Hyrtacus would not do something for nothing."

Alexander listened as Nireus tried to come up with solutions. As they talked he got an insight in to Hephaistion's life in Athens. It was not as if he was so happy there, he had friends in the city, probably better than Epeigeus had ever been, and the old men cast there eye on him and drooled for a taste, but Hephaistion did not need gold to be happy and he knew now that it was not the gold, but Daedalus, and the promise to his father that had Hephaistion seeking to return.

It had been easier for Hephaistion to say it was the gold, it was an argument he could make people believe, but nobody would believe that he could still be loyal, could be willing to trust a boy who had done him harm.

The realisation could have made him angry, but it made him love Hephaistion more. He was going to try and win back Daedalus on the journey to Athens, then take his chances under the pretext of wanting gold. The money never meant anything.

It needed one last push to get Hephaistion to stay. He could win the victory, he would not lose.

Nireus stood and embraced Hephaistion, then shook hands with Alexander. He looked back at the two of them as he left the room, grinning that he had made peace.

"So, he'll be going to Rhodes," Hephaistion said, dropping the towel so he could dress.

"Who will?" asked Alexander, following him in to the bedroom, watching the muscled thighs and shapely buttocks and thinking he might be late for the banquet.

Hephaistion turned and smiled. "Nireus. Were you listening?"

"Enough to know that it is not gold you want, but your brother back."

The smile vanished, Hephaistion looked at Alexander with uncertainty. "I could not say, you would think I was a fool."

"Never," Alexander murmured, taking a brief kiss. "But if you go to save him from his mother, should you not stay and save me from mine?"

Hephaistion thought over the question. "I made a promise."

"To get yourself killed?" Alexander nipped at Hephaistion's left shoulder, tanned and perfect.

"I can't help it, I am always loyal..."

"Then be loyal to me," Alexander ran his hand down Hephaistion's thigh, laughing as Hephaistion embraced him, responded to him.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"Stay," Alexander murmured, determined that if words would not work then his passion might.

They were late entering the banqueting hall that night, but as Alexander walked down the steps, matching Hephaistion, stride for stride, he felt a mix of pride and happiness that he had never felt before.

Looking around the room, at the faces watching their entrance, he noticed Daedalus, sitting between Epeigeus and Agelaus, staring at the two of them. Alexander looked to Hephaistion to see him looking right back and he smiled to see the love in those blue eyes, knowing it was all for him.

He thought back to the first banquet, when Hephaistion had been laughing with Epeigeus, never thinking they could be so close, never thinking he could love so much.

Seleucus stood up on his couch waving to them, signalling where they were, then pointing to where a couch had been saved.

"We thought you were having a party of your own," laughed Seleucus, raising his wine cup, while batting away Perdiccas who had grabbed the hem of his chiton and was trying to pull him back down.

As Alexander went to the couch and sat down, Craterus moved quickly to sit beside him, grinning over at Hephaistion.

"He used to love me," he said, dramatically, leaning over to give Alexander a wine-sodden kiss on the cheek, before moving away to be commiserated by Ptolemy, who threw his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close while carrying on his conversation, about a girl they had both bedded, with Philotas.

"How long has the wine been flowing, and have they bothered to dilute it?" asked Alexander, reaching for a cup that a servant brought and smiling at Hephaistion as he finally got to sit beside him.

He tasted the wine then passed the cup to Hephaistion. "Undiluted," he said.

Not able to resist, he leaned forward and claimed a kiss from Hephaistion's lips, to the cheers and smart comments of his friends. He laughed at them and looked up to see Cleitus standing there, who raised his cup to him before moving on.

"Has he persuaded you to stay, Hephaistion?" Perdiccas asked.

"We want you to," added Seleucus. "We like Alexander move than ever, when he is with you." He pulled a face, as though the wine had gone sour. "Moody," he said, leaning forward conspiritorially, but speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

Perdiccas put his hand aroung Seleucus' mouth and looked to Alexander apologetically, but Alexander laughed and agreed with the comment.

Philip's laughter rang out around the hall and Alexander looked to see him sitting by Eurydice, Attalus standing behind them, a grin upon his face but his eyes assessing the king's feelings for his niece.

Alexander took another sip of wine, no doubt tomorrow his mother would be sending for him and he would have to listen to her talk badly about his father and voice all her concerns.

That was tomorrow, for tonight he only wanted to enjoy Hephaistion's company, to make the most of the time that they had left.

Ptolemy was talking with Hephaistion now, about the Athenian cavalry in comparison with that of Macedon, Philotas had leaned forward to listen to his reply, but as he spoke Hephaistion looked over to the ones who had been his friends when he first arrived here, to the brother who had betrayed him and almost killed him. He did not falter in his reply but his eyes revealed the pain the betrayal had caused.

Alexander reached to clasp his hand and Hephaistion turned to him and smiled.

"They were fools if they could not see what they had," Alexander said.

"Can we go somewhere, a walk together?" asked Hephaistion.

"Of course."

Alexander stood and a cheer went up again as they left the room, having hardly been there any time at all.

"There will be enough time for us to sit with friends," Hephaistion said, as they walked across the main hall and out in to the night.

"I do not think I will sleep tonight," Alexander replied, putting his arm around Hephaistion's waist. "Time is too precious, it goes too quickly."

They walked through the agora, not needing to say anything. Stars lit the dark sky, the gods drawn out across the heavens, watching down on them. Alexander held Hephaistion closer and prayed that they would return him safely, watch over him when he returned to Athens.

The Temple of Aphrodite loomed up before them, lamps lit around it, left by the priests who would now be sleeping in their beds.

Alexander moved his arm from Hephaistion's waist and took his hand, leading him up the steps and in to the temple where shadows fell and more lamps illuminated the goddess' statue.

"My mother says that Zeus is my father," Alexander confessed, looking back to Hephaistion, whose face was illuminated by the lamplight. "I think that Aphrodite played some part in your creation," he whispered, lifting his hand to caress Hephaistion's face, leaning forward to take a brief kiss.

"My mother was no goddess," Hephaistion replied, "though my father said he often thought she was."

"Aphrodite in disguise," said Alexander, feeling sure of it.

Hephaistion turned to look upon the goddess, the took a step towards her. "I have no memory of my mother, only what my father told me, he described her like this, he said that she had beauty no other could match, constant in her love and voice that sounded like the sweetest music." He turned back to Alexander. "But I don't think she was Aphrodite, although the goddess could have helped us to find each other."

Alexander looked to where a small pot of oil had been left by the altar, then looked back to Hephaistion and smiled.

"We can't," Hephaistion whispered, looking back to Alexander.

"We have nothing else to offer, no sacrifice, no libation for the goddess. What better than to celebrate our love before her?" Alexander went to fetch the oil.

"What if we're seen?" Hephaistion cautioned.

Alexander stepped forward and blew out three of the lamps, casting them in to the shadows. He came back to Hephaistion, putting his hands upon his waist and kissing him. "Now only Aphrodite will see," he murmured, reaching up to unclip Hephaistion's chiton.

They both undressed, saying nothing, both aware of the reverence of the moment, a declaration of their love before the goddess, a commitment they were making to each other that could not be broken.

Finally, Hephaistion broke the silence. "I won't forget," he whispered, stepping forward, pressing his body against Alexander's, reaching for him.

Alexander wanted Hephaistion so badly, he guided Hephaistion to the stone floor, remembering their first time, the times in-between, but none that meant so much as this, and it might be the last time, for in the morning Hephaistion would leave and he might never see his face again.

With this in mind, he poured the oil between his own buttocks, preparing himself as the offering, then pouring oil in to his hand he coated Hephaistion's fully erect penis, before lying on the stone, opening himself.

Not needing words to be spoken, Hephaistion knelt over him, leaning down to kiss his lips before positioning himself, as he entered, his hands reached along Alexander's arms to clasp his hands, their fingers intertwining as they became one.

It was if the gods had lifted them both up to the heavens, a sweet perfection that seemed endless, as they moved against each other, taking and receiving pleasure, Alexander lifted himself up so that Hephaistion could reach for him, arching his back in the ecstacy of the moment, celebrating all that they had, there in the temple of the goddess of love.

Both spent, they clung to each other until the chill of the night cooled their skin and they had to move, though they did so slowly with kisses and tenderness, finally dressing and with a final look to the goddess they took each other's hand and left the temple.

Laughter echoed around the streets, people ran through the agora, unseen.

"It can't be the same for you, but you will be the only one I love," Hephaistion said.

Alexander knew what his lover meant. In time, though at a time far away from now, he would have to marry, he would have no choice. He halted, turning to Hephaistion. "No matter what," he vowed, "I will only ever love you, Hephaistion. No one else."

More people ran through the streets, more laughter, it was not so late but it was not a usual thing that people should be running.

Alerted to something, Alexander took Hephaistion's hand and walked purposefully through the agora, as if he might see who ran by, instead he saw two naked figures, with sacks over their heads, tied to wooden posts in the slave market.

"Help us," came an Athenian accented cry.

"Epeigeus," Hephaistion breathed, bringing his hand up to Alexander's arm, holding him and stopping him from going further. "Say nothing, it could bring you trouble if they blame you."

"It looks like Epeigeus' comments offended others too," Alexander whispered, turning to grin at Hephaistion. "Let them have a taste of what they threatened you with."

Hephaistion pulled him back. "Let's go back to the palace. What if they ask us where we were?"

"Then we tell them we were making love in the temple," laughed Alexander, taking Hephaistion's hand again and running back towards the palace.

The banqueting hall was empty, but they did meet with Craterus and Perdiccas, with Seleucus between them, the worse for the wine and being helped from the room. Perdiccas told them that Ptolemy and Philotas were talking with Parmenion, or more that Parmenion was giving them a lecture on campaigns.

Alexander and Hephaistion looked at each other. Their friends were not responsible.

As Craterus walked by he winked over at Alexander. "You're not the only ones with friends," he said. "Take it as a parting gift, Hephaistion."

As Alexander had predicted, he did not sleep, and though Hephaistion did, it was only briefly, knowing he had a long journey the next day and that he would need to be aware and on his guard.

Alexander wished he could stop time so that they might be with each other forever, but the night sky began to show the first rays of light, and one by one the stars disappeared from the sky as Apollo rode in his chariot ascending ever higher.

They bathed together and ate breakfast together, hardly any words spoken. They could not talk of the future because that was too uncertain, to talk of the past would be too painful and so they talked of the present, of organising servants to fetch Hephaistion's things, that Alexander would ride out part of the way, when that was agreed another servant was sent out to the stables.

All too soon the time came to leave, Alexander waited while Hephaistion went back in to the bedroom to fetch his chlamys, then they walked through the palace, stride for stride, out in to the morning sunlight where Philip stood with his generals, watching over the Athenians who were mounted on their horses and ready to depart.

Hephaistion went to the king, to thank him for his protection and Philip pulled him in to a warm embrace, then stepped back, keeping his hands on Hephaistion's shoulders.

"I have four of my most trusted guards going with you, Hephaistion, at lease to Thermia. It's your choice then. If you wish you can take a fast ship that I have there and use it to get to Athens before this mob," he said.

Alexander grinned over at his father, as Hephaistion thanked him. He was trying to give Hephaistion a chance too.

"When you get to Athens head to the house of Schedius, he will give you a place to stay, but the rest is up to you. I hope that you come back, Hephaistion, I pray to the gods you will, for you will always have a place here and in the army, if you want it."

Hephaistion glanced over at Alexander. "I want it," he replied, and thanked the king again.

Alexander also thanked his father, getting his hair ruffled for his trouble as he walked by and to Bucephalus, who duly bowed down before him. Once mounted he looked over to Hephaistion to see him on Briseis, looking back towards Daedalus, who looked towards him, as if seeing something new about his brother.

Then, Alexander looked over at Epeigeus and Agelaus, thinking that his father had said nothing about the two new slaves, and wondering what happened and if they had chosen to stay silent about their embarassment.

They rode through Pella and out across the plain, up in to the hills, and all too soon it came the time to part. While the others rode on Alexander and Hephaistion came to a halt.

"Will you take the faster ship?" Alexander asked.

Hephaistion watched the Athenian party move away. "If I do then I lose time with Daedalus. It will be harder to avoid me on a ship."

Alexander unfastened his dagger from his belt and handed it to him. "Take this, if it keeps you safe and brings you back to me then it would have served its purpose well."

"I have to go," Hephaistion said, almost as if he were trying to convince himself. He reached for Alexander's hand, bringing Briseis over so he was closer to Alexander.

Alexander leaned forward, his hand cupping the back of Hephaistion's head, in a parting kiss, perhaps the last.

When they broke apart, tears were in both their eyes. "It's weak to cry," he said.

Hephaistion reached over to wipe away a tear. "It shows that you're alive, that you care," he smiled. "I have to go."

Alexander nodded, not letting go of Hephaistion's hand until the last moment, then watching him leave, cantering forward to rejoin the group, heading to the safety of the guards. Laodocus came back to ride with him, they were talking.

Hephaistion did not look back though Alexander watched until they disappeared from sight.

The moment he had been dreading had come. He was alone once more, uncertain about the future, all he could do was wait and hope.

He waited, thinking that Hephaistion might appear, come back to him, but the sun rose higher in the sky, birds flew overhead and Bucephalus grew restless. With a sigh he turned and rode back in to Pella, finding himself wanting to be alone. He took a different route back to the stables then quickly made his way back to his rooms.

Pouring some wine, he walked over to the bedroom, where he had so many memories now, and saw some boots upon the bed, a note attached.

They were from Hephaistion, he must have placed them there when he went to fetch his chlamys. The workmanship was exceptional, they must have cost Hephaistion what gold he had left. Alexander reached for the note.

"For a prince," it said, then Hephaistion had signed his name.

Alexander reached out to touch the leather, wishing that Hephaistion were with him so he could thank him, hold him, touch him.

He drank the wine, then left the room and went to see his mother. He had to go on as he always had, though he knew he would go to the temple of Aphrodite every day and pour a libation of wine to the goddess and remember what he had and thank her for it.

Alexander took a breath of fresh morning air as he walked down the stone steps, to a small courtyard that would lead him out of the palace and towards the stables.

It was a route that would keep him hidden, he knew the guards would say nothing, unless asked, and in just a short time he would be riding Bucephalus through the gates of Pella to taste freedom, if only for a little while.

Hephaistion said that he knew the palace well, he ought to, like a prisoner might know the cell he was kept in.

He looked down at the new boots he wore, a perfect fit, and he thought about Hephaistion, that he would be at Thermia now or possibly on the ship heading back to Athens.

"Hephaistion." Alexander took pleasure from saying his name. If he closed his eyes he could see Hephaistion smiling back on him.

A groom had Bucephalus ready for him, though Alexander fetched an apple, knowing its what the stallion would expect in payment.

Talking softly to the horse he mounted and rode out, along the path he had taken the day before, drawn that way by some inexplicable force.

He halted at the same place as the day before, wondering why he had not taken his chance, to say something that would change Hephaistion's mind. Wondering why he had not gone, cursing that he had been instilled with too deep a sense of duty to have acted so defiantly.

Bucephalus' ears pricked up and his head turned to look where the sound, Alexander could not yet hear, was coming from.

A rider came along the path, followed by four others.

"Hephaistion." Alexander's heart beat faster as he spoke the name, he squinted against the morning sun, disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Hephaistion!" he shouted, urging Bucephalus forward at a gallop, to see his lover grinning back at him, urging his mare forward to gallop towards him.

They dismounted and ran to each other, embracing, kissing and talking all at once.

"You came back," Alexander breathed, not wanting to let go, thinking he might be dreaming yet.

"I couldn't leave you. Not when it came to it, I couldn't go. I was on the ship, they were about to cast off and it was all too much. Daedalus might be lost to me, but I have found you and you mean more to me than anything, Alexander...anything."

They kissed, long and hard, parting to see the curious, amused glances of the guard who had now ridden up. They had Hephaistion's belongings with them and were waiting for their orders.

"Take Hephaistion's things up to the palace, have them taken to my room, and send a message to my mother that I will not be seeing her today."

The guard left, cantering away, leaving them alone.

Hephaistion noticed what Alexander was wearing and grinned. "Nice boots."

"They must have cost a small fortune," Alexander said, unable to stop himself from smiling. He brushed a strand of chestnut hair away from Hephaistion's face. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"You have so little faith in my abilities?" Hephaistion replied, claiming another kiss. His face became serious and he took Alexander's hand.

"Last night...in the temple, we made a commitment to each other. I loved you before, Alexander, but something changed between us."

"Stronger."

Hephaistion nodded. "How often can that happen in a lifetime? How often can two people feel what we feel for each other? How stupid would I be to let that go?"

"Very," Alexander grinned, pulling Hephaistion towards him.

"I have no money," Hephaistion said, "but I was once told, quite rightly that gold means nothing as far as love and friendship are concerned."

"Spoken by a great man, no doubt," Alexander laughed.

"A great man," Hephaistion replied.

They kissed once more, overjoyed to be reunited with each other. Only time could part them now. They mounted their horses, took each others hand and rode back to Pella. Together.

THE END


End file.
